


Босоногий Джо и солнечный мальчишка

by superstition, Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Баки достаточно пришел в себя, они со Стивом отправились в поездку. Они побывали в Зале Славы бейсбола. Они побывали на чистом синем озере. Они побывали за городом, где кроны деревьев сбивались в разноцветные пучки.<br/>(Что-то из этого — ложь.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Босоногий Джо и солнечный мальчишка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoeless Joe and the Sunshine Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414678) by [nimmieamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/nimmieamee). 



> Огромная благодарность [Геде](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Geda/pseuds/Geda%20) за героический бетинг ♥
> 
>  **Обратите внимание на предупреждения и авторские теги** : графическое насилие, элементы нон-кона, психологический хоррор, дарк, смерть оригинальных и канонных второстепенных персонажей.
> 
> Оригинальное название является аллюзией к вестерну «Буч Кэссиди и Сандэнс Кид» о двух лучших друзьях; Босоногий Джо Джексон — американский бейсболист, который из живой легенды превратился в изгоя после скандала «Блэк Сокс»: несколько участников команды приняли взятку от букмекеров и намеренно проиграли Мировую серию 1919 года. До сих пор остается много вопросов о том расследовании и справедливости обвинений. Джо Джексон в течении всей серии играл в полную силу, не совершив ни одной видимой ошибки и поставив рекорд, который продержался до 1964 года. Тем не менее, в 1921 году ему было навсегда запрещено возвращаться в игру, и официально его имя по сей день не восстановлено (кому интересно: подробнее [здесь](http://taotay.diary.ru/p208718682.htm), нужна авторизация).  
> Фик содержит множественные отсылки к книге Э. Л. Доктороу «Loon Lake», которую автор никому не советует.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Когда Баки достаточно пришел в себя, они со Стивом отправились в поездку.  
  
Стив изменился; Баки все еще привыкал к нему. Он выглядел намного более важным и воодушевленным, чем тот, кого помнил Баки. Но Баки не знал, как должен вести себя этот новый Стив. Он едва помнил, как этот новый Стив должен выглядеть. В памяти сохранились только обрывки, с которыми его можно было связать: напряженное острое колено, упрямый подбородок. Такого Стива он понимал. А вот этого Стива он знал в основном по фотографиям и пленкам. Он слишком много всего забыл. Остались только проблески узнавания.  
  
И все же, когда Баки думал о Стиве, его накрывало чувством правильности, вытесняющим все остальное.  
  
Так же, как с машинами на дороге. Теперь они стали совсем неправильными, казались почему-то более громоздкими, пропала вся небрежная красота их изгибов. Но, конечно, чем больше он смотрел на новые обтекаемые модели, следовавшие за ними по трассе, тем больше понимал, что они-то как раз правильные. Он не мог доверять своему первому побуждению решить, что они странные, что они ему не нравятся. Потому что он очень быстро к ним привык, и вслед за этим пришло узнавание. Такие машины он тоже знал. И со Стивом так же.  
  
— Это по работе, — сказал Стив с раскаянием в голосе.  
  
Стив всегда работал. Иногда его работой был Баки. Иногда нет; иногда работой был мир. В любом случае Стив вел себя легко, будто бы извиняясь. Забирая Баки от врачей, он всегда замечал, как сильно тот сожалеет, а порой — приходит в ярость, что стал такой обузой, как унизительно, что именно Стиву приходится с ним возиться. Но Стив никогда не придавал этому большого значения. В действительности он сожалел вдвойне больше самого Баки. Государство часто требовало его внимания: неприятности за пределами страны, борьба с вторжениями и угрозами для мира. Стив горько сожалел об этом.  
  
— Я почти забыл, когда последний раз видел тебя, — говорил он.  
  
Баки начинал высчитывать в голове. Этого от него ждали; ему сказали, что это полезно для него. Он отвечал, к примеру:  
  
— Две недели.  
  
Стив резко втягивал воздух через зубы, издавая странный звук, чем-то похожий на шипение — Баки не помнил у него этой привычки раньше. Но ведь раньше Стив не нес на себе такое бремя ответственности; ему не нужно было так делать — будто открывать вентиль, чтобы выпустить пар.  
  
— Я должен стараться для тебя больше, — говорил Стив, качая головой.  
  
Стив хотел помочь и Баки, и миру. Но для чего же тогда нужны доктора?  
  
— Фудзияма, — говорил Баки.  
  
Но что-то было не так. Он не помнил, откуда взял это слово. И он неправильно его применял.[1] Но Стив понимал его, ведь это же Стив, — и всегда смеялся, слегка сбитый с толку. Но в этот раз он был одновременно и сбит с толку, и доволен. И он объявил о том, что они отправляются в поездку. И добавил задумчиво:  
  
— А я и забыл, какой ты шутник.  
  
Его глаза казались очень голубыми. У Баки появилось странное ощущение, будто время и сыворотка каким-то образом сделали цвета Стива более насыщенными: бледно-русый превратился в золотой, как листва на деревьях, почти бесцветные глаза впитали синеву неба и ручьев под мостами: вся страна за пределами машины воплотилась в одном человеке. Но он выбросил эту мысль из головы. Она была странной.  
  
— Я и забыл, какой ты шутник, — повторил Стив. — Забыл. Я знал, но все равно забыл, представляешь? — А потом, будто он все понимал: — С тобой так бывает?  
  
Да.  
  
Значит, Стив понимал его. Конечно. Конечно, понимал. Этот Стив был практически сверхчеловеком в своей способности понимать, в своем великодушии. Он говорил с врачами. Он приходил, когда мог. Он брал Баки в поездки.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно встречаться с людьми, если не хочешь, — сказал он. — Я бы даже сказал, тебе не стоит этого делать. Не надо. Врачи говорили…  
  
Ему и правда не стоило ни с кем встречаться. Он еще не был готов. Это было под запретом. Но люди, похоже, не могли отказать новому Стиву; такого просто не случалось. Так что даже если Баки и не мог ни с кем разговаривать, он все равно сидел здесь, в обтекаемой черной машине, петляющей по проселочным дорогам, и смотрел, как внизу под ним горы резко сменялись мешаниной зеленого, красного и золотого, затем деревушками вдоль дороги, затем бурлящей синей Саскуэханной под крытыми мостами.  
  
— Мы уже были здесь раньше? — через некоторое время спросил Баки.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Но тебе здесь понравится.  
  
— Ловлю на слове, — сказал Баки.  
  
Стив закатил глаза и искоса взглянул на Баки. Это выражение казалось очень естественным для него. Иногда Баки не понимал, что в Стиве было своего, а что он изображал ради Баки.  
  
Но Стив лишь сказал:  
  
— Сейчас удачное время года для этих мест. Пока холода не ударили.

 

* * *

  
Город располагался у южной оконечности вытянутого, неестественно синего озера. Озеро было с индейским названием и индейским кладбищем неподалеку — так говорилось в карте, которую Стив взял на заправке. Но в магазине какая-то девочка с бусинами в длинных светлых волосах поправила Стива: название «коренных американцев», сказала она, и кладбище «коренных американцев». Она произнесла это многозначительным и слегка угрожающим тоном. Баки, стоящий там, где она не могла его заметить, хотел заступиться за Стива, но тот просто ответил ей: «Конечно», — и улыбнулся. Он не нуждался в заступничестве.  
  
В городе был универсальный магазин, школа, ресторан, масонская ложа, кинотеатр, банк, заправка, отделение почты, музей, полицейский участок и семь церквей. Главная улица была длиной в пять кварталов. На одном ее конце находилось кладбище («только для коренных жителей»; обычное кладбище было в трех милях за городом и с американскими флагами почти на всех могилах, они проехали его по пути), и прямо за ним — высокая гора, усеянная зеленым, красным и золотым. С другого конца была железная дорога и окружной путь вдоль озера, а за ними — еще одна высокая гора, покрытая в основном красным, немного золотым, совсем чуть-чуть — зеленым.  
  
Дома стояли лишь сразу перед Главной улицей и сразу после. Ближе к озеру — те, что получше, а по другую сторону обветшалые викторианские постройки изредка чередовались с низкими современными домами по низкой современной цене. Но парой улиц ниже к берегу сохранился древний колониальный кирпич и незатейливое цветное стекло над дверями, перед которыми стояли небольшие таблички с историями основания или цитатами знаменитых писателей, живших в этом городе. Вдалеке возвышалось огромное кирпичное здание — школа-пансион для девочек. На другом берегу озера виднелся особняк еще больших размеров. Им владели те же люди, которым принадлежало озеро, город, школа и обе дороги, включая железную. Но кладбище коренных американцев, наверное, принадлежало не им.  
  
Баки не вполне понимал, зачем они сюда приехали.  
  
По работе. Стив работал. В этом месте у него было три союзника: первый — шпионка, с которой Баки не следовало общаться (он и не хотел), второй — черный приятель Стива (не «негр», прозвучало эхо девочки с бусинами у Баки в голове, просто «черный»), третий — Старк, который унаследовал это большое озеро и крохотный город, но не испытывал к ним никакого интереса и вряд ли здесь появится.  
  
— Не совсем тот Старк, которого ты помнишь, — сказал ему Стив, когда они снова сели в машину.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Баки.  
  
Они это уже обсуждали. Он все равно почти не помнил того Старка, которого должен был помнить. И он понятия не имел, зачем эти люди здесь собрались. Он знал только, что ему можно тут находиться, пока они работают, потому что так сказали врачи.  
  
— Мне просто избегать их? — спросил Баки.  
  
— Да. Просто расслабься, — сказал Стив. — Ты здесь именно за этим, Баки, чтобы расслабиться. Это цель номер один. К тому же они будут жить в доме Старка.  
  
— А мы нет? — сказал Баки.  
  
Он мог бы и не спрашивать. Очень скоро они спустились на два квартала ближе к озеру и подъехали к небольшому зеленому дому, окруженному зеленым парком, который уходил к причалу. Табличка сообщала имя человека, который построил этот дом, дату постройки и описывала, как основательно он здесь все обустроил. Основательно. Очень основательно. Дом был единственным по эту сторону улицы. Выйдя за изгородь, Баки попадет в парк. Там он окажется у всех на виду; можно будет выйти только под покровом темноты, но остаются и другие факторы: что, если в домах напротив держат собак, или ночью к берегу подойдет лодка с прожектором, или…  
  
— Расслабься, — снова сказал Стив, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
  
Ему должно было нравиться, когда Стив так делал. Ему нравилось. Пожалуй, нравилось. Так или иначе, Стив положил руку на правильное плечо — не на живое, а на новое, которое Баки не чувствовал. Врачи говорили, это хорошо, что он ничего там не чувствует, потому что так они когда-нибудь смогут по-настоящему дотронуться до него; они начинали с мертвых частей, осторожно перебирая микросхемы, чтобы со временем добраться до частей из плоти.  
  
Баки был разноцветным, как заросли деревьев на горе. Рука Стива лежала на мертвых и умирающих частях: их можно представить, подумал Баки, как золотое и красное. И когда-нибудь в будущем Баки позволит ему снова прикоснуться к живому и зеленому. Как-то так, в теории.  
  
Он хотел хотеть этого: хотел хотеть, чтобы он был нужен Стиву. Но ладонь на его плече была тяжелой. Громоздкой, подумал он. Это была красивая ладонь с длинными пальцами, но она все равно ощущалась именно так.  
  
Нет. Нет. Он ничего не чувствовал этим плечом. В этом все дело.  
  
— Пойдем, — сказал Стив. — Распакуем вещи и можешь отдыхать. Мне нужно уйти. Дождись меня. Посмотрим, можно ли достать билеты в музей.  
  
Хотел ли он вообще идти в музей?  
  
Стив, должно быть, заметил сомнение по его лицу. Он сказал:  
  
— Помнишь? Этот музей тут еще с наших времен.  
  
Он не помнил.

 

* * *

  
Стив постоянно о чем-нибудь вспоминал. Их общая память целиком хранилась у него. Помнишь, как ты обо мне заботился, Баки? Помнишь, как однажды ты практически на руках отнес меня к врачам, когда я заболел? Помнишь, как я всегда полагался на тебя?  
  
Как-то раз, не подумав, Баки выпалил:  
  
— Я не думал, что ты захочешь вспоминать о таком, ты ведь всегда так злился, когда болел и тебе было нужно помогать.  
  
У него тогда появилось неопределенное навязчивое ощущение: воспоминание о брошенной в раздражении фразе где-то на улице, смутное чувство, будто как всегда натолкнулся на какую-то непреклонную гордость.  
  
Но он сразу понял, что так говорить не стоило.  
  
Это не вызвало у Стива раздражения. Идеальных людей ничего не раздражает. Он только посмотрел на Баки с иронией, не лишенной доброты, и ответил:  
  
— Может быть, я научился смирению, Баки.  
  
Может быть. Может быть. Теперь он хотел, чтобы Баки ждал, пока он вернется. Вернется откуда? Когда? Он не сказал. Это месть? Баки пытался думать о картине, которую рисовал перед ним Стив — как он кашлял, как ему было плохо, он болел, а Баки где-то там зарабатывал деньги для них обоих. Вел ли Баки себя снисходительно из-за этого? Сейчас — это просто расплата?  
  
Но это было так странно.  
  
Ты все для меня делал, Баки.  
  
Это ненормально. Делать для кого-то «все». Что Баки мог вспомнить? Немногое, но по большей части — отчетливое ощущение, что и для себя он тоже делал немало.  
  
Он не мог ждать. Не мог. Стив собирался на противоположный берег, в особняк Старка. Из окна Баки видел все лодки за небольшим парком, но Стива не было ни на одной из них. Он воспользовался дорогой, петляющей вокруг озера. На это требовалось время. И уже темнело. Кратчайший путь из парка вел прямо на юг к домам напротив, от них — двадцать метров до Главной улицы.  
  
Расслабься, Бак. Ты сможешь.  
  
Судя по угасающему свету над одной горой и тонкому желтому серпу луны, проступающему над другой, полная темнота должна была наступить через двадцать минут. Так и случилось. Полная темнота. Во всем городе почти ни одного огня — только в спальне на втором этаже дома через улицу, в двух комнатах школы-пансиона, на носу маленькой лодки, все еще остававшейся на воде. А у дома и за забором стояла сплошная чернота, осенняя, настолько непроглядная чернота, что он не мог разглядеть даже тихо хрустящие под ногами сухие листья.  
  
Он дошел до Главной улицы. Над банком горел свет, и мелькали огни с дороги. Школьный автобус. Во всех окнах — головы спящих детей с бойскаутскими галстуками на шеях. Еще освещена была площадка перед рестораном, а также ниша в стене рядом со входом в музей. Там виднелось что-то большое и черное, с белыми буквами, вроде доски со счетом, только Баки не знал, для чего. Рядом не шло никакой игры. Просто пустая узкая дорога. Идти дальше, за Главную улицу, не имело смысла. Там не было ничего, кроме кладбища, викторианских домов и почти двухсот миль кукурузных полей, темных дорог и маленьких городков, единственная цель которых — обслуживание шоссе возле них. Так что на одной стороне не было ничего, а на другой — две горы и озеро: весь город поставили словно ловушку.  
  
Что-то на доске бросилось ему в глаза. Красный, белый, синий. Трость, цилиндр. Он узнал этот символ, даже не задумываясь; он вызывал в нем инстинктивное отвращение. Отвращение, раздражение, возмущение.  
  
— Пятое место, — пробормотал он, перейдя улицу и рассмотрев надпись получше. — Хорошо.  
  
Но затем его внимание привлекла другая вспышка синего и белого, в которой не было ничего хорошего.  
  
— Лос-Анджелес? — произнес он. — Какого хрена?!

 

* * *

  
Значит, вот как. Стив ему не сказал. Да, Баки не ждал его, хотя должен был — Стив же фактически приказал ему, — но ведь Стив ему не сказал.  
  
Лос-Анджелес. Что за дыра. Баки увидел перед мысленным взором горящие города: разные места по всему миру, бамбуковые города и города за древними зубчатыми стенами, и он увидел, как они горят. Вот такой, подумал он (хотя врачи не рекомендовали этих мыслей, или подобных им, или вообще хоть сколько-нибудь творческих мыслей), вот такой он, этот Лос-Анджелес.  
  
Ему смутно казалось, что Лос-Анджелес до этого ничего ему не сделал. Но неважно; с Лос-Анджелесом все было не так.  
  
Как и со словом, которое использовал Стив: музей. Это не музей. Это Зал Славы, пустое и вычурное место, новое место. Или оно было новым когда-то. Теперь оно уже старое. Даже имена постарели. Тай Кобб, Уолтер Джонсон, Кристи Мэтьюсон, Хонус Вагнер, Бэйб Рут. Никого из Негритянской лиги, только представьте: Тай Кобб и рядом они. Но в голове зазвучал голос, затараторил с кем-то по-французски, затем недовольно отвлекся и перебил Баки: «“Доджерс”? А слышал когда-нибудь о “Ньюарк Иглз”? О “Канзас-сити Монаркс”?»  
  
Нет и нет. Он не слышал. Он вроде знал, что есть еще одна лига, и команды в ней появляются и умирают, пропадая в забвении, никакого постоянства; они не совсем американские, они не будут жить вечно. Они принадлежали Негритянской лиге, странному отражению Американской и Национальной лиги, вот и все. Они никак не могли быть столь же хороши, как настоящие, мифические, идеальные. Они были просто лигой, которая существует в тени.  
  
Но теперь он сам таился в тени и не мог ни за что зацепиться. Стив выскользнул из его головы, равно как война и «Доджерс», равно как и великая преданность, о которой рассказывал Стив, сила делать для кого-то «все».  
  
— Ты не говорил, что это Зал Славы, — сказал он Стиву за завтраком на следующий день.  
  
По радио играла песня. «Это не я, это не я».[2]  
  
— Что, прости? — переспросил Стив.  
  
— Ты назвал его музеем, — почти обвиняюще пояснил Баки. — Это Зал Славы. Все его так называли. Мы неделями только о нем и говорили; и ты злился, потому что… потому что кто-то… — он не мог вспомнить, кто именно, — сказал, что Хэк Уилсон туда точно не попадет.  
  
Стив изогнул бровь. Через мгновение румянец, как волна облегчения, прошел по его бледному лицу, затопил его прекрасные американские черты. Розовое наводнение — от золотых бровей до рта идеальной формы.  
  
— Знаешь, — ответил он, — я и не думал, что ты об этом вспомнишь.  
  
Вот и все. Добросовестный Стив, не желающий давить или допытываться. Он подчеркнул, насколько сильно он не хотел давить или допытываться. Каким осторожным он хотел быть. Каким хорошим. Стив был хорошим человеком. Самым лучшим.  
  
Но он так и не сказал, что «Доджерс» переехали в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
После его ухода Баки должен был сидеть на балконе второго этажа, где все могли его увидеть, и вроде как созерцать озеро, смену цвета на горных склонах, парк, весь этот расслабляющий вид.  
  
Пиздец, какая тоска, сказал француз в его голове, и Баки не мог объяснить как, но он его понял.  
  
— Хочешь сказать… — говорил Гейб, негр, а потом он умолк, потому что Стив упомянул Хоуи Шульца, и Гейб откликнулся: — Ты фанат «Доджерс»? А слышал когда-нибудь о «Ньюарк Иглз»? О «Канзас-сити Монаркс»? «Нью-Йорк Кьюбанс»? О мисс Эффе Мэнли, владелице негритянских «Доджерс»?  
  
По сути, он спрашивал: вы вообще знаете, что существуют негритянские «Доджерс»?  
  
— Команда, в которой играл Уилли Уэллс, кажется, — вдруг из ниоткуда раздался голос Джима.  
  
— А-а, — сказал Стив, начиная понимать. — Точно. Точно. Команда c «миллионом долларов в инфилде».[5]  
  
Как же он мог знать все это и назвать Зал Славы музеем?  
  
Так что Баки не остался на балконе, на хорошо просматриваемом месте. Он пошел вдоль берега, где его скрывали блекнущие, умирающие деревья в коричневом и золотом. За ними он подобрался к школе-пансиону — дальше прятаться было негде. Девочки гуляли на перемене. Почти на всех были зеленые сарафаны и оксфорды, но на некоторых — джинсы-клеш, разноцветные короткие платья и ковбойские сапоги. У всех были очень длинные волосы (слишком длинные, на взгляд Баки), иногда с пробором посередине, закрывающие всю спину блестящими волнами. К школе медленно подъехала дорогая на вид машина кремового цвета. Она остановилась, и из нее вышли люди, которых Баки не смог рассмотреть. Машина приехала со стороны особняка. Баки ничего не понимал. Возможно, та дорога вела в Канаду? И приехали сюда канадцы.  
  
Этим путем можно было выбраться из города. В Канаду. А что в Канаде? Да какая разница. Лишь бы не этот город.  
  
Он не знал почему, но чем больше Стив говорил, что здесь ему будет хорошо, тем больше Баки ненавидел это место.

 

* * *

  
Однако на случай, если те люди приехали не из Канады, он решил сходить к особняку.  
  
Он не должен был знать, чем занят Стив, и не должен был вмешиваться, потому что ему это не полезно. Все врачи сошлись в том, что ему это не полезно. Специалисты со всего мира были единодушны на этот счет. Баки не покидала бредовая мысль, что Стив рассказывал о нем всем — своему другу Старку, своему черному другу, своей подруге-шпионке и еще десятку миллионов своих новых друзей. И все они говорили одно и то же: заботы Стива были заботами неспокойного мира — и чересчур неспокойными для Баки.  
  
Баки должен был сидеть и созерцать смену листьев на деревьях, в таком духе.  
  
Но вот он этого не хотел. Он больше не был Преданным Баки, он был теперь уже не столь легендарный и не столь замечательный Баки. Он был Баки с Фудзиямой, Баки, который может и послать подальше. Он был на пути к особняку.  
  
Дорога рядом со школой для девочек отпадала. Он будет там как на ладони. Стив заметит его. Баки пошел по другой стороне озера и обнаружил грунтовую дорогу, которая вела от кладбища и выше. Остановившись у самого берега, он увидел, как она проглядывает тут и там по краю воды, скрытая за листвой. Он сможет добраться до особняка или хотя бы подойти достаточно близко. Обычная дорога была чище и короче, но и этим путем, похоже, иногда пользовались — на грязи остались свежие следы от шин.  
  
Он отправился на следующий день. Стив снова ушел, появившись перед этим внизу в накрахмаленной белоснежной рубашке с синим галстуком. Баки проснулся с вопросами; у него всегда были вопросы, хотя ему и не полагалось их иметь, не полагалось требовать ответов, а полагалось лишь дожидаться, когда они сами придут. Но он хотел знать, что он сделал. В прошлом.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — переспросил Стив, моргнув. Его чистые голубые глаза смотрели на Баки сверху вниз с радостью и беспокойством одновременно. — Ты изменил мою жизнь, вот что. Баки, все, чем я стал… Я должен благодарить за это тебя. За то, что ты заботился обо мне. Защищал. Все время. Если подумать, Капитана Америку стоило бы забыть. На его месте должен быть ты, Баки. Ты. Вот кто настоящий герой этой страны. Что я из себя представляю? Щит. Защиту. Но кто на самом деле воплощает ее собой? Ты.  
  
Это должно было вернуть Баки на твердую почву. Обычно так и происходило. Правда. Правда. Каждый раз. Его словно омывало этим, овевало, как ветром, который ворошил кроны деревьев за окнами, оставляя после себя красиво обновленный парк. Стив говорил, и прочь уходили сомнения, опадали на землю, а Баки расслаблялся. Стив знал волшебные слова. Настоящий герой — это ты, Бак. Ты.  
  
Красиво. Как же красиво он сказал.  
  
— Я имел в виду работу, — сухо ответил Баки. — Чем я занимался по работе?  
  
Стив похлопал глазами.  
  
— О, ты много где работал, — сказал он. — Это было тяжелое время, Баки. Люди хватались за все, что могли. ВПА.[3] Убирали мусор, таскали грузы. Работали в доках, работали в грязи.  
  
Это был не ответ. Баки полагал, Стиву посоветовали не отвечать, никогда не давать прямых ответов. Потому что ему нельзя было давить. Баки разрешалось помнить только то, к чему он пришел сам.  
  
Вероятно, Стив почувствовал его недовольство, потому что минуту спустя очень осторожно добавил:  
  
— Баки, честно, я все время болел и был так благодарен тебе, что даже не спрашивал. Как я мог донимать тебя из-за этого?  
  
Но сейчас, переступая через кривые корни, торчащие из-под земли, Баки слышал, как Стив спрашивает его. Прежний Стив. Ты куда? С большим интересом. Никакой заботы о границах, никакого чувства такта, никакой строгой англошотландской сдержанности. Кому это вообще было важно? Баки не знал. Может быть, какому-нибудь Бьюкенену. Но в Стиве не было и капли бьюкененства. Только обычная соседская назойливость, как у ребенка, взращенного, быть может, своенравным, грязным и грубым духом Говануса. Ты куда? Ты куда?  
  
Ха! Попробуй спроси его о том же самом. Весь взъерошится в ту же секунду, все его жалкие пять футов.  
  
Но он бы ответил. А этот, новый Стив — нет. Новый Стив не оскорбился бы, не сказал бы, что Баки ведет себя как наседка. Но и не ответил бы.  
  
Бак, ты куда?  
  
Вдоль берега, по долгому пути, дорогой тени под утренней туманной дымкой, где все остыло и землю укрывают красно-золотые листья — мокрые и липкие на ощупь, но хрустящие под ногами.  
  
Здесь огромные деревья стояли плотной стеной. Но Баки смотрел на противоположный берег, и там лес совсем не был похож на серьезное препятствие. Невзрачное пестрое одеяло, брошенное поверх дальней горы. Пучки деревьев-брокколи. Деревья, больше похожие на ворсистый ковер из зеленого дома, в котором утонула бы гигантская нога.  
  
На полпути к особняку он столкнулся с источником следов от шин. Им оказался школьный автобус, Филадельфия гос. номер 75, из которого высыпались черные и пуэрториканские мальчишки двенадцати, пятнадцати, восемнадцати лет. На них покрикивал худой вожатый — этот был белый. Им будет полезно подышать свежим воздухом. Они могут посмотреть на лес. Лес их не интересовал. От дороги вниз спускалась тропа к башне с красной крышей, стоявшей у самой воды. Прибитая к дереву табличка сообщала, что это было творение Абнера Старка, 1832 г. Они хотели посмотреть на творение Абнера Старка, 1832 г. Они хотели носиться по узкому пляжу.  
  
— Никаких граффити! — крикнул вожатый.  
  
— Приглядели бы вы за ними, — сказал еще более худой юноша, темнокожий и с виду самый старший, который сидел на нижней ступеньке выхода из автобуса.  
  
— Думаешь, нужно? — нервно спросил вожатый.  
  
— Песочные граффити, — с сарказмом ответил юноша. — Недавно придумали. Лучше смотрите в оба.  
  
— Господи боже.  
  
Вожатый пошел к берегу, а мимо оставшегося мальчишки Баки мог с легкостью проскользнуть, что и сделал.  
  
Других людей он не встретил. И сама по себе его вылазка оказалась непримечательной. Одиннадцать миль. Баки справился за два часа. Он думал, это необычно. Но у него больше не было надежных ориентиров для необычного. Может, температура. Утро было холодным, но буквально через пару часов стало невыносимо жарко. Из-за этого рука причиняла ему неудобство. Он дважды ненадолго останавливался, чтобы она остыла. И один раз — чтобы посмотреть, как вспыхивают на ней отблески солнца.

 

* * *

  
Шпионка была где-то там, Баки точно знал, и они со Стивом были очень близки, и ее присутствие тревожило Баки. Не потому, что не следует дружить со шпионами. Хотя все равно не следует. Бьюкененство внутри Баки протестовало от одной мысли об этом.  
  
Красная, звал ее Баки. Представлял ее так. Красная. Тревога! Опасность! Красная.  
  
Когда Баки доводилось с ней сталкиваться, она обладала своего рода тайной силой. Силой внушать авторитет. Силой устанавливать дистанцию. Иногда она выглядела разговорчивой, но на самом деле она держалась на расстоянии. К Баки она относилась с безразличием едва ли не божества. Ему казалось, он может сделать что угодно — убить ее друзей, увести Стива, выстрелить ей в живот, — и это никак не отразится на ее поведении. Никто не может быть настолько отстраненным. Но ей как-то удавалось. Поэтому Баки на самом деле был ниже нее, жалкое создание; если они встретятся, она, наверное, сделает вид, будто не узнала его.  
  
А учитывая, что сейчас он не знал никого, кроме Стива, его не устраивала даже мысль о том, что его могли так игнорировать, — поэтому когда Баки думал о шпионке Стива, его мысли не были хорошими, они были ужасными.  
  
Скажем, если вонзить нож в живот женщине, и если резать под определенным углом, можно увидеть вещи, которые, как доказано наукой, нельзя найти в животе мужчины. Можно увидеть эмбриональные стадии развития и так далее. Возможно. Крайне поучительно. Тебе это полезно. Свежий загородный воздух, лес и вот эти небольшие размышления.  
  
То, о чем врачи говорили не думать.  
  
В любом случае, он знал, что Красная сейчас в особняке. Нужно было просто подождать, чтобы увидеть ее силуэт, и он появился, пока Баки прятался, согнувшись, среди грязных листьев за газоном. Она склонилась над столом. Она должна была осознавать, что ее видно с улицы, но все равно не меняла позы, ни капли не волнуясь. В комнату торопливо вошел какой-то мужчина, его скрывали занавески, так что Баки не мог разглядеть, кто это. Затем вошла женщина. Затем показался силуэт Стива. А за руки Стив держал маленького мальчика и девочку-подростка, и со своего места Баки видел, что на девочке надет какой-то школьный сарафан.  
  
И это что, работа?  
  
Красная выпрямилась, подошла к двойным дверям — да, это она; прическа другая, но это она — и поманила к себе мальчика и девочку.  
  
— Идите сюда, — сказала она. — Я вам кое-что покажу. Это детская игра.  
  
У мальчика были черные волосы и светлые глаза; девочка была та самая, с бусинами, из магазина, загорелая и светловолосая. Они вышли. За ними последовала вторая женщина, тонкая и смуглая; Бьюкенен внутри Баки сказал, что она, наверное, из латиносов, но эхо девочки с бусинами воротило нос от этого слова, и Баки задумался, а как теперь называют латиносов?  
  
Красная наклонилась. Дети засмеялись над чем-то, что она показывала им в своих руках. Появились слуги с напитками — он знал, что это слуги, потому что они были не такие ухоженные и подтянутые и больше походили на кассиров и хозяев маленьких магазинчиков с Главной улицы, — а затем Красная выпрямилась, и весь ее облик переменился. Теперь она уже не казалась особенно дружелюбной.  
  
— Чудесно, чудесно, — говорила вторая женщина тихим голосом с каким-то акцентом, — большое вам спасибо.  
  
Но Красная лишь твердо ответила:  
  
— Да, а теперь перейдем к разговору.  
  
У двери ее ждали Стив и тот мужчина, которого Баки не смог рассмотреть за занавесками. Стив говорил, что его друг — черный. Но этот мужчина не был черным. Сквозь его светлые волосы проглядывала лысина, а одет он был в зауженный костюм.  
  
Они исчезли внутри, оставив женщину с детьми.  
  
И они не задернули шторы, так что, насколько Баки видел, они действительно разговаривали. И все. И больше ничего. Несколько часов подряд. Солнце переместилось от одной горы к другой. Девочка в сарафане заскучала и села на кучу листьев, а маленький мальчик бегал кругами вокруг нее. Но оставшиеся внутри просто разговаривали, даже без особого оживления. Все были спокойными, дружелюбными и скучными. Как будто просто болтают ни о чем. И больше ничего.  
  
Это не работа.  
  
Работа Стива не может быть такой.

 

* * *

  
Но, собственно, а чем еще Стив мог заниматься в этом месте, подумал он позднее.  
  
Нацистов тут нет. Секретных баз тоже. Только озеро, горы, маленький парк, невыносимо скучная главная улица и единственная заявка на успех — Зал Славы бейсбола. Ни одной приличной команды в округе, скорее всего, тоже нет — разве что какая-нибудь из Негритянской лиги. Теперь, как он предполагал, они назывались бы Черной лигой — звучит довольно зловеще, но на самом деле ничего зловещего.  
  
Стив вернулся только с наступлением темноты. Он всегда возвращался только с наступлением темноты, но выглядел при этом свежим и бодрым, ничуть не уставшим. Неудивительно. Он же весь день ничем не занимался.  
  
Вот только по дороге домой, когда Баки крался мимо Филадельфии гос. номер 75, он вдруг услышал:  
  
— Ну что, они меня взяли, — заговорил полузабытый Стив, тот, что жил теперь только в голове Баки. — Но продержали у себя весь день. Тебе везет, что ты можешь этим не заниматься. Бак, видел бы ты их. Они задавали столько вопросов о моих болезнях, что я чуть снова не заболел от усталости. Целый день разговаривали. Но они меня взяли.  
  
И затем возникла зеленая бумажная карточка, на которой говорилось что-то о работнике кафетерия, художнике, ВПА и Стивене.  
  
— Ты работал на ВПА, — сказал Баки, когда Стив вошел в дом. — Ты говорил, что это я на них работал, но…  
  
— Все на них работали, — легко ответил Стив. — Такое было время, — и снова положил руку на плечо Баки, и снова с теплотой произнес: — Я не думал, что ты вспомнишь. — Затем непринужденно добавил задумчивым тоном: — У тебя рука горячая.  
  
Стив прошел в гостиную и включил радио. Передавали ту же песню, что и раньше. Есть люди со звездно-полосатым взглядом.  
  
— У нас с этой песней такая заклятая любовь, — бросил Стив через плечо. И добавил: — Я по-настоящему верю в то, что нужно защищать эту страну. По-настоящему верю.

 

* * *

  
Он не мог объяснить, откуда это взялось — эта ярость, направленная на Стива. Стив ведь был ни при чем. Он делал все, что предписывали врачи. Он никогда не переходил границы. Он никогда не вел себя жестоко. Он выделял Баки место рядом с собой; он мог бы заниматься своей странной работой из одной болтовни, не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы нянчиться с Баки. Совмещать одно с другим наверняка стоило усилий, но Стив этого не показывал.  
  
Он был очень добрым.  
  
Почему Баки не мог вспомнить его таким? Почему Баки не мог вспомнить ничего из той картины, которую рисовал Стив?  
  
Беда в том, что на воспоминания Баки совсем нельзя было положиться. По словам врачей, в них слишком много вмешивались. Поэтому Баки не мог себе доверять. Он и сам видел, что в основном идет на поводу у порывов. У Стива был свой предсказуемый ритм. Он просыпался, уходил на работу, возвращался — в одно и то же время. Баки же шатался по всему крохотному городу, отчаянно сопротивляясь приказу Стива сидеть в доме и расслабляться. Глупость ведь. Почему он не должен хотеть расслабиться?  
  
Нет, себе он доверять не мог. Для него же будет лучше довериться Стиву. В голове у Баки все было не так.  
  
И все же несколько воспоминаний казались очень настоящими. Они казались такими настоящими и приходили так часто, что он просто не мог не верить им. В одном была женщина с каштановыми волосами: она сидела за обшарпанным столом и что-то говорила мужчине с глубоко посаженными глазами. Наверное, это были его родители. Он чувствовал, что это — родители, как иногда видел маленьких девочек и чувствовал: семья. Но он никому об этом не говорил, так как должен был вспоминать все сам, и вместе с тем его не покидало предчувствие, что если он расскажет о своих воспоминаниях, никому это не понравится. Никому не понравится. Люди считали, что его прежняя жизнь должна быть чем-то мимолетным. Что бы Стив ни рассказывал о том, кем он был, о том, чем он _стал_  — и Баки не хотел соглашаться даже с мыслями об этом, — все должно раствориться во времени; ничего героического, ничего необычного, просто грязная пометка на полях истории.  
  
У него было всего лишь несколько безоговорочно надежных воспоминаний о Стиве. И множество нечетких образов, которыми он заполнял промежутки. Выглядело это… выглядело это вот как.  
  
Вначале, как ему казалось, было темно и они стояли где-то на улице — только не на чистой улице, как здесь, с примесью незнакомого древесного запаха в свежем воздухе. Нет — на провонявшей серой улице с тесно прижатыми друг к другу домами, и, возможно, он был простужен или вроде того. Он. Не Стив. А может, и Стив тоже; Баки не был уверен. Но дело вот в чем: все эти рассказы о вечно больном Стиве и только Стиве — так ведь не могло быть на самом деле. Баки немного достроил свои воспоминания, и в этих достроенных частях он тоже иногда болел.  
  
Он точно помнил, что избегал Стива целую неделю. Баки не так уж сильно заболел, но думал: черт, а если он заразится — меня свалило на неделю, а он месяц не встанет, с ним так.  
  
Поэтому неделю он думал о Стиве, но не виделся с ним. Почему-то ему казалось, что это началось после того, как они сходили на вечеринку к кому-то, имени он не знал, — просто шумная толпа народу, мучившая пианино, не бог весть какое веселье. Стив даже не остался с ним надолго. Баки думал, там был парень с острым лицом, смахивающий на крысу, но довольно неплохо одетый, — тот вроде бы знал Стива. Они перебросились парой фраз, которые Баки не мог вспомнить, а что более вероятно — он просто не слушал, и Стив исчез вместе с крысовидным парнем.  
  
После этого Баки его не видел. Он не помнил, чтобы в то время они часто пользовались телефонами. Он достроил эту часть: у них была система, своего рода сеть, где ты сказал одному, тот сказал другому, сообщения передавались через друзей и соседей, что-то такое. Почему бы и нет? Баки это казалось вполне разумным. Но он ничего не передавал целую неделю из опасения, что передаст больше, чем Стив сможет принять.  
  
Пока однажды не завернул за угол на той мрачной серой улице и не увидел Стива — и он не мог решить, что Стив там делал, но помнил его вид со спины в этой его нелепой куртке на несколько размеров больше. И Баки помнил, как почувствовал облегчение, потому что хоть особенно и не задумывался об этом, но все равно скучал по Стиву.  
  
Должно быть, он сказал что-нибудь вроде: «Привет».  
  
Стив не поздоровался в ответ. Вместо этого он подошел и прямо там же спросил, почему Баки избегает его, и Баки помнил, что не стал говорить о болезни, но не мог понять почему. Возможно, Стив не любил обсуждать то, как он может тяжело заболеть, настолько тяжело, что людям не будет от него никакой пользы. Баки казалось, что вот этот Стив, который был старше и меньше, который давно пропал, ненавидел бы такое — быть бесполезным, все время болеть, слишком много нуждаться в помощи. Не то что нынешний Стив, который не затыкался обо всех Старых Добрых Болячках и о том, как Баки сидел с ним.  
  
Баки не помнил, чтобы сидел хоть с одним больным. Он помнил, как уставал от одних разговоров о болезнях. У Стива никогда не случалось периодов невыразимой благодарности за его помощь — по крайней мере тогда, — да и в любом случае Баки не ждал от него благодарности и не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя слабым и обязанным. Поэтому в тот раз он не стал говорить, что болеет, просто сказал, что не избегал Стива, а Стив сказал…  
  
И тут воспоминание становилось очень странным.  
  
«Это из-за того, что ты заметил, как я ушел с Абелем, так?»  
  
В этой фразе Баки был уверен на сто процентов. В этой дурацкой, неизвестно к чему сказанной фразе из унизительной перепалки посреди улицы. Ты Заметил, Как Я Ушел С Абелем.  
  
Что за Абель? Баки понятия не имел. Может, тот крысовидный парень с вечеринки, но только Баки мог просто выдумать всю эту вечеринку, чтобы придать смысл словам Стива. Абель был навсегда потерян в туманах времени. И эта фраза о нем вызывала у Баки только растерянность. На самом деле именно поэтому он помнил тот случай. Из-за растерянности. Теперь он чувствовал ее все время, он понимал растерянность, растерянность была постоянной, поэтому неудивительно, что он почти не помнил мать, отца и свою работу, но помнил свою растерянность.  
  
Каким-то образом — Баки не знал как именно — они стали спорить уже в помещении, а Стив был взвинчен и разозлен. И все время повторял: Абель. Словно это было что-то важное.  
  
«Я не собираюсь тебе врать».  
  
И это был еще один фрагмент, который Баки помнил очень четко.  
  
«Может, я болен во многих смыслах, Бак. Может и так. Но…»  
  
Да нет же, это я болен, господи, поэтому я избегал тебя. Ты болен только в том, в чем всегда был болен — на голову. Когда Бог тебя делал, Он забыл положить здравый смысл; хочешь с кем-то уйти — бери и уходи. Это здесь причем? Ты знаешь всех окрестных бродяг, будто они твои друзья, и я не говорю тебе ни слова, потому что мне плевать, но даже не пытайся выставить меня плохим другом — я лучшее, что могло случиться с кем-то, у кого один сквозняк в голове. Ну и причем здесь Абель, скажи?  
  
И Стив его поцеловал.  
  
Стив не доносил свои мысли словами. Тогда, во всяком случае. Он больше… он больше действовал. И вот. Поцелуй. Он был. Стопроцентно. Да.  
  
А после — еще одно, в чем Баки был однозначно уверен: «А меня это делает хорошим другом _тебе_ , Бак?»  
  
И Баки не мог вспомнить, что ответил. Не совсем. Но он мог это достроить.  
  
Господи, ну не в рот же, Стив. Заболеешь ведь. Конечно с тобой не все в порядке — честное слово, я только сказал, что скоро начну легкие отхаркивать, и через две секунды твой язык уже у меня в горле; если ты вот так обращаешься с больными людьми, то неудивительно, что у тебя медкарта толще и сложнее, чем собрание законов штата Нью-Йорк. Ты же заболеешь, бестолочь. Я не собираюсь тебя выхаживать, когда ты свалишься через неделю. Потому что я тебя предупреждал.  
  
Может, принесу тебе суп или еще что-нибудь. Но я тебя предупреждал.  
  
Теперь ты заболеешь.

 

* * *

  
— Ты помнишь ссору из-за Абеля? — спросил Баки.  
  
— А ты? — осторожно уточнил Стив.  
  
Ну очевидно же, что помнил, иначе бы не спрашивал.  
  
— Что я ответил? — продолжил Баки.  
  
Стив лишь спокойно смотрел на него, что приводило Баки в ярость. Словно он изучал реакцию Баки. Словно он собирался описать ее и передать врачам. Так он и сделает. Так и сделает. Это его обязанность.  
  
— Ты спросил, делает ли… это… делает ли это тебя хорошим другом, — сказал Баки. — Я ответил? Что я сказал?  
  
— Ничему не удалось сломить нашу дружбу, если ты об этом, — безмятежно ответил Стив. — Ты был моим героем, Баки. Ты все для меня делал. Мы никогда не ссорились надолго. У нас были обязательства друг перед другом, и даже если у меня появлялись сомнения, они не могли этому помешать. Понимаешь меня? Мы никогда не подвергали сомнению нашу преданность друг другу.  
  
Баки недоуменно моргнул. Стив будто бы перескочил через самую важную часть. Поцелуй. Но почему? Стив наверняка знал об этом. Стив владел всеми воспоминаниями. У Баки хранились лишь неясные их тени, жалкие подобия.  
  
— В наших отношениях просто не оставалось места сомнениям, — сказал Стив. Он улыбнулся. Во весь рот, идеальной улыбкой, показав белые зубы — такие красивые, такие здоровые. Баки это мешало.  
  
Той ночью ему показалось, что он услышал, как Стив встал, прошел по коридору в кабинет и набрал какой-то номер. Диск телефона тихо жужжал каждый раз, когда пальцы Стива добирались до нужных цифр.  
  
— Да, просто созвон, — сказал Стив. Пауза. — Знаю. — Пауза. Пауза. — Здесь ходить некуда. — Пауза. Пауза. Пауза. — И что в этом ужасного? — Пауза. — Что ж, удачи в поисках кого-то другого. Напомни, что случилось с предыдущим парнем? Ах да, точно. Удачи. — Пауза. Пауза. — Нет. Они не настолько важны. Уйдут они — их место займут другие. Мы же играем в бездействие — так оно и выглядит. Говорю тебе, я с ума схожу, сидя сложа руки. — Пауза. — Да, но если у меня хорошо получается, это не значит, что я доволен. — Пауза. Пауза. — Мне кажется, ты не видишь картину полностью. Мы можем делать все, что хотим. Другие не могут, а мы — да. В том-то и вся привлекательность: мы свободны. А у всех остальных столько тревог. Всем нужна только их безопасность, а потом уже никто не думает о потерянной свободе.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Я уже говорил. Предположим, они действительно его увидят и нам придется принять меры. И что? Они не настолько важны. Им меня не напугать. Не вынуждай меня смотреть на тебя свысока. Я не хочу. Я себя мерзко чувствую, когда до такого доходит. Но ты лицемеришь. Ты сам боишься за свою безопасность, считая, что нужно обязательно свалить вину на них. Это трусость. И если тебе так сильно нужен живой и невредимый козел отпущения, то ты, возможно, не понимаешь правил игры.

 

* * *

  
Утром, когда Стив ушел, Баки приблизился к телефону, но — даже воплощая собой великий технологический потенциал, со своей нагревающейся рукой и впечатляюще ужасными и недоступными воспоминаниями — не знал, как заставить его рассказать, кому Стив звонил прошлой ночью.  
  
Он смотрел на телефон.  
  
Телефон никак не отвечал.  
  
Он был оранжевым: цвет «Джайентс», о переезде которых Стив также не удосужился упомянуть. Мысли об этом вызвали новую волну злости, и Баки рывком перевернул телефон, осмотрел его, желая получить ответ. На нижней стороне оказался заводской идентификационный номер, наклейка с адресом телефонной компании, расположенной где-то в сотне миль к югу, и приписка, которая сообщала, что их представителя можно найти в банке на Главной улице.  
  
Так что он пошел в банк на Главной улице. На этот раз он шел при ярком свете дня, отчего горло немного сдавливало. Любой мог видеть его приближение. Пусть они и не знали, кто он, но не заметить его было сложно. Стив сказал, что ему стоит отпустить бороду: она вошла в моду среди некоторых молодых людей, да и не стоит тратить на бритье драгоценное время, которое можно посвятить столь важному делу расслабления. Но все мужчины в этом городе были чисто выбритыми, и его поношенная зеленая куртка в комплекте с густой бородой сильно выделялись на общем фоне, так что люди открыто глазели на него, когда он проходил мимо.  
  
На скамейках перед входом в банк сидели бойскауты Филадельфии гос. номер 75.  
  
— Офигеть, смотрите вон на того, — сказал один из них.  
  
Баки ненавидел молодежь.  
  
В банке оказалось на удивление много людей. Старушка доковыляла до единственного на весь зал клерка и завела с ним дружелюбную беседу, не обращая внимания на пару-тройку недовольных людей за собой. Сбоку от нее заполняла какие-то бумаги женщина помоложе. Ее дочь пыталась зачем-то пробраться в угловой кабинет, и женщина постоянно ее одергивала. В кабинетах говорили по телефону где-то пятеро мужчин, время от времени они закрывали трубку ладонью и что-то кратко сообщали сидевшим перед ними с каменными лицами людям.  
  
Баки постоял минуту на пороге, не зная, что делать дальше.  
  
Он припоминал очень шумное, очень официально выглядящее здание и много-много людей, толпившихся внутри, загорелых и темноглазых, будто для них стояло вечное лето: одни без обуви, другие — в военной форме; официальные обозначения на стенах — кажется, на испанском; удушливую жару, мелькание соломенных вееров в воздухе, летящие пули и громкие крики.  
  
Но Баки решил, что, наверное, он сам это придумал, ведь по словам врачей у него были только русские зимы, операции в снегах и тому подобное, никакой жары. Жара совершенно не вписывалась. Вот поэтому ему нельзя себе доверять. Он все время выдумывает что-то такое.  
  
Прокручивая в голове эти фантазии, он, даже не задумавшись о том, что делает, вошел в кабинет, захлопнул деревянную дверь, опустил деревянные жалюзи на ней, перебил клерка, который говорил по телефону, и все это казалось таким же естественным, как и выдуманное воспоминание. Какой-то далекий голос сказал ему, что это, наверное, грубо. Но он почувствовал себя загнанным в угол, стоя на пороге в ярком дневном свете. Ему говорили, что он был натренирован выходить из подобных ситуаций. Что ж. Хорошо.  
  
— Мне нужен представитель телефонной компании, — сказал он. — Я живу в… — он протараторил адрес зеленого дома, который, должно быть, успел запомнить когда-то ранее, и изложил какую-то проблему, связанную с очень важным звонком, который он случайно сбросил прошлым вечером — как ему получить тот номер, потому что он не может рассчитывать, что собеседник перезвонит сам, это связано, разумеется, с правительством и с правами, которые никто не уважает.  
  
Он знал, что эти слова обладают волшебной силой. Права, которые никто не уважает. Когда они сюда ехали, кто-то возмущался по радио: в своей студенческой антивоенной группе я защищаю права — а Стив рассерженно засмеялся, услышав это. «Что тут смешного?» — спросил Баки. И Стив сказал, что права — это всего лишь та вещь, к которой Америка взывает, они как козыри в игре, именно их полагается защищать. Но самое печальное в том, что люди у власти отлично знают: если кто-то кричит о правах слишком уж громко, то для него можно сменить правила игры; к тому же защищая одно право, можно случайно нарушить другое, так что все это бесполезно. Ты должен во что-то верить, а не играть козырями.  
  
Но банковский клерк не собирался менять правила игры. Он похлопал глазами, выслушал Баки и слегка побледнел. Наконец он произнес:  
  
— Вам нужен Стюарт. Его кабинет…  
  
Баки наклонился к нему, не вполне осознавая своих действий, мертвой рукой взял со стола пресс-папье и сжал до вмятины на мраморе, следя за тем, как каменная крошка осыпается на джинсы.  
  
— Я сейчас его приведу, — выпалил клерк и кинулся к двери, опрокинув в спешке мусорную корзину.  
  
Баки запоздало осознал, что, наверное, тот побежал не за Стюартом, а за каким-нибудь охранником. Баки тоже встал, чтобы остановить его. Делать это было необязательно. Клерк ушел недалеко. Пересекая холл, он столкнулся с мужчиной, вошедшим в дверь, раздраженно оглянулся на него, затем оглянулся еще раз и рассыпался в извинениях. Его извинения привлекли внимание к этому новому мужчине. Внезапно все уставились на него.  
  
Он был не слишком молод. Он выглядел одновременно взбудораженным и изможденным; будто за этими темными глазами и под великолепным дорогим пальто и костюмом он работал от батарей, но те уже стали садиться. Поэтому цвет утекал из него: в аккуратно подстриженной растительности на лице проглядывали тонкие серые линии, линии еще тоньше — начинали проступать на коже. Только глаза выглядели полностью заряженными. Умные, циничные глаза, подумал Баки. Мужчина сказал:  
  
— Все нормально, все нормально. Я всего лишь хозяин этого банка.  
  
Затем театрально добавил:  
  
— Это же мой банк?  
  
— Что за странный вопрос? — ответил ему кто-то снаружи измученным голосом. — Мне что, нужно помнить каждый банк, с которым ты имел дело, чтобы понять, считается ли этот твоим? Речь о твоих швейцарских счетах?  
  
— Мои швейцарские счета находятся в Швейцарии. Не умничай, — ответил мужчина.  
  
— Это твой банк, — донеслось из-за двери. — Ты владеешь большей частью его акций.  
  
— Отлично. Что ж. Настоящим объявляю абсолютно нормальным сталкиваться со мной, портить мою обувь и чуть не убивать меня в моем же банке. Отчего же нет? Подумаешь, проблема…  
  
Поток извинений от клерка. Пока одни люди на них смотрели, другие выходили из кабинетов, чтобы принести извинения от имени банка и города. Все служащие зала внезапно оказались на своих местах, руководители изверглись в холл и обступили мужчину, которого, похоже, это совсем не беспокоило.  
  
— Ты и правда отдавил мне палец на ноге, — сказал он помертвевшему клерку. — Стюарт! Привет, Стюарт. Он отдавил мне палец на ноге. Ага, я только что зашел. Мне позвонили. Осознал, что не был здесь уже много лет. Где-то сорок, или пятьдесят, или сто. Но это город Ирвинга Вашингтона: никто не меняется, никто не растет, вам даже не надо говорить, что я пропустил. Я и так знаю, что ничего. Может, кто-то умер. Составьте список, я пошлю что-нибудь семьям.  
  
Баки перестал его слушать. Он сказал, что ему позвонили. Возможно. Возможно, Стив разговаривал именно с этим человеком. Не с прежним Старком. Совсем не с тем Старком.

 

* * *

  
Баки хотел бы допросить Старка, чтобы узнать, обсуждали они его или нет. Но внезапно он пришел в ужас от этой мысли.  
  
Старк был тот же — и другой. Под этой оболочкой, где-то в крови, таился Говард, которого Баки знал. Призрак, разгуливающий по городу Ирвинга Вашингтона; вот он примчался и напомнил о чем-то далеком, о чем-то, возможно, ужасном, что Баки не должен был вспоминать. Руки точно такие же. Глаза точно такие же. Остальное призрак заменил, отчего пугал даже больше, потому что был неточной копией. По этой же причине вселяли страх деревья перед музеем, те, что сбросили листья. Рядом росли другие, которые еще линяли. И можно было сравнить: с одной стороны — деревья с отпечатком лета на них. С другой — потерявшие все, голые, мертвые, эхо живых деревьев, обещание неизбежного будущего для всей природы.  
  
Новый Говард Старк был такой же: он олицетворял изменчивость. Люди тоже линяют и расстаются с летней зеленой окраской. Еще лет двадцать, и старого Старка совсем не останется — придется принять полностью нового Старка.  
  
Как это случилось со Стивом, например, который стал совершенно другим. Баки втайне был вне себя от злости на него — за то, что он изменился, что ни капли не был похож на слабые отголоски Стива, которого Баки помнил, что не был даже привидением того Стива, в существование которого Баки хотел верить. Но закон Старка-призрака доказывал: Стив изменился, они все изменились, и это было единственной постоянной.  
  
— Что не меняется? — спросил Баки сам себя, и это, в общем-то, даже вопросом не было, потому что ответить было невозможно.  
  
— Босоногий Джо. Его не было прежде, нет сейчас и никогда не будет, — сказал кто-то слева.  
  
Баки повернулся. На скамье перед табло с рейтингами Зала Славы сидел мальчишка. Тот самый из леса — чернокожий мальчишка старше остальных, уже скорее юноша. Тот, кому не особо нравился их вожатый и который не проникся интересом к башне Абнера Старка. Скаутский галстук он снял. У Баки ушло несколько мгновений на то, чтобы понять сказанное. Бейсбол. Он решил, что Баки говорил о бейсболе.  
  
Почему-то было тяжело подобрать слова, чтобы заговорить с ним. Совсем не как в банке. Баки не был напуган настолько, чтобы инстинкты взяли ситуацию под контроль. Юноша был совсем не опасен — долговязый, худой, еще не до конца оформившийся. Он выглядел пытливым и умным, но не опасным.  
  
— Не только Джо. Еще, э-м, черные игроки… — сказал Баки.  
  
Он был когда-то знаком с черными людьми, разумеется, но не особенно близко. Они не казались ему чем-то странным, скорее он никогда раньше не задумывался, как с ними разговаривать, потому что, наверное, почти ни с кем из них и не разговаривал.  
  
Ну. С Гейбом. Он помнил, кажется, нескольких чернокожих людей в чистых ухоженных автомобилях, ехавших по Атлантик-авеню к мечети. Но и только. Поэтому сейчас все было совершенно незнакомо, не звучало эхо ни одного из тех, кого Баки мог бы помнить. Возможно, это немного успокоило его.  
  
— Джеки Робинсона туда взяли, — сказал юноша. Затем, будто сначала он недооценил Баки и внезапно нашел его любопытным: — О! Ты про Негритянскую лигу. Знаешь про «Только мяч был белым»?  
  
Наверное, он говорил о книге. Баки быстро помотал головой. Он не читал. Он вроде бы никогда особенно не любил книги, да и все равно сомневался, разрешат ли ему что-нибудь почитать, если попросить. Вот Стив казался человеком, который хорошо разбирается в книгах и может упомянуть какие-нибудь в разговоре, но, понятное дело, слишком занят, чтобы увидеть его за чтением. Все же, Баки запомнил название, на случай если Стив что-то знает, на случай если Стив решит поделиться с ним.  
  
— Говорят, Сэтчел Пейдж задал им жару, — сказал юноша довольным тоном, махнув большим пальцем на здание позади себя. — Я прямо обрадовался, когда услышал. Знаешь, кого они взяли, как только появилась возможность? Лэндиса. И вот теперь эти говнюки, — он произнес это слово с нескрываемым удовольствием, — танцуют вокруг Сэтчела Пейджа.  
  
— Джуниор! — крикнул белый вожатый с другой стороны улицы. — Ты мне нужен!  
  
— Иду, — ответил юноша. — Я разговаривал с ветераном. Могу я пообщаться с ветераном или нет? Вы на чьей стороне? Прости, ветеран, Роберт Блай хочет мне что-то сказать.  
  
Он поднялся и пошел. Для своего возраста у него была очень веская, размеренная походка. Баки задумался: может, он и сам бейсболист или спортсмен. И как долго пробудут в городе мальчики Филадельфии гос. номер 75? Джуниор ему понравился. Ему стало легче; у него было ощущение, что он знал множество мальчишек и сам был похожим мальчишкой: уверенным, острым на язык. Может, и Стив был таким же.  
  
Нет. Хватит думать о старом Стиве. Хватит сравнивать Стивов.

 

* * *

  
— Босоногий Джо, Джеки Робинсон, Лэндис, Сэтчел Пейдж, — сказал Баки за ужином.  
  
— Хм-м? — протянул Стив.  
  
Он как раз подносил ко рту серебряную вилку — не из серебра, на самом деле, а из какого-то другого материала, легкого и дешевого. Баки подумал о другой серебряной вилке, настоящей, которую он помнил. Как она вошла в наружную яремную вену с такой скоростью, что брызги крови залили золотое ожерелье женщины, и его живую руку, и его щеку, и стену напротив.  
  
— Мне знакомы некоторые из этих имен, — продолжил Баки. — Но не все.  
  
— Робинсон был первым черным игроком в бейсболе, — ответил Стив, после того как прожевал.  
  
Верно. Первым. Значит, он играл много лет назад. Даже раньше, чем Баки появился на свет. Возможно, даже до образования Негритянской лиги. Возможно, он вкрался по случайности, когда-нибудь тогда, когда игра только начиналась, еще во времена… во времена частных клубов. Баки казалось, что в прошлом существовали частные клубы. Еще при Гражданской войне. Еще когда эта страна была совсем-совсем молодой.  
  
— А за какую команду он играл? — спросил Баки.  
  
— За «Доджерс», конечно же, — обыденно ответил Стив, словно в этом не было ничего особенного.  
  
_Это не я. Это не я,_ говорило радио.

 

* * *

  
Вечером Баки сидел в своей комнате и пытался вспомнить. Пытался изо всех сил, хотя не должен был даже пробовать, а когда пробовал — ничего не получалось. Если он хотел «Доджерс», родителей, Атлантик-авеню и Стива, то вместо них приходили жара, пули и тела, наваленные так плотно, что куда бы ты не вздумал пройти, надо было отпинывать торчащие конечности или наступать на них и слышать хруст костей, смотреть как что-то физиологическое растекается по земле, по высушенным листьям.  
  
И если он сосредотачивался на этом (что случалось очень редко, он не хотел на это смотреть), то иногда, если повезет, он видел Стива. В обоих случаях было тяжело. Он не мог сходить на заправку и купить карту своего мозга, а даже если бы и мог — ни одно шоссе не вело бы туда, куда должно, топография стекала бы с краев бумаги, реки впадали бы в дороги, а города бы тонули в озерах.  
  
Джеки Робинсона он очевидно не знал, так же как и Стив — в этом и была проблема, потому что Баки не мог избавиться от чувства, что первый черный Доджер значил бы для Стива очень много. Для его Стива. Старого Стива.  
  
Какая еще информация была у Баки?  
  
Сэтчел Пэйдж. Игрок Джуниора. Негритянская лига, скорее всего, судя по их разговору. Баки не мог его знать. Поэтому отложил в сторону.  
  
Босоногий Джо. Лэндис. Здесь что-то было. Он сосредоточился на этих именах. Кем они были? Что значили? Что они значили для него, для Стива?  
  
— Тук-тук, — сказал Стив, появившись в дверях спальни.  
  
Сказал. Не постучал. Баки почувствовал раздражение. Стив вошел и сел на кровать. Он положил ладонь на руку Баки — на мертвую руку.  
  
— Ты сегодня ходил в музей, Баки? — спросил он.  
  
Нет, тут же ответил мозг Баки. Нет. Ему надо сказать «нет». Потому что каждый день перед тем, как уйти, Стив обязательно говорил что-нибудь в духе: «Сиди дома, Баки, расслабляйся», или: «Просто жди меня наверху, пока я не вернусь, Баки», или: «Сегодня можешь посидеть на балконе, Баки. Вот чем ты сегодня займешься».  
  
Но Баки ничего этого не делал.  
  
Ему было тяжело обманывать Стива. Всегда было тяжело. Поэтому он смог сказать лишь:  
  
— Ты говорил, что мы сходим туда. Вместе.  
  
— Да, — ответил Стив.  
  
Снова — с прекрасным выражением раскаяния на лице. Он выглядел с ним великолепно. Он всегда выглядел великолепно. Он никогда не выглядел неправильно. Но разве не должен был? Этого Стива Баки знал совсем недолго; намного дольше он знал того Стива, который был не таким большим, не таким превосходным. Это ведь должно было вызывать… ощущение неправильности, наверное, как со Старком. Но возможно, Баки придумывал эту неправильность. Неправильным было только то, что ничего неправильного в этом Стиве не было.  
  
Стив сказал:  
  
— Тебе стоит отдохнуть, Бак.  
  
Он помассировал его руку, несмотря на то, что Баки ее не чувствовал. Но эти слова прозвучали абсолютно, безоговорочно верными. И Баки внезапно ощутил, что очень устал. Он провалился в сон.

 

* * *

  
Ему снилось, что он в убогой крохотной комнате со слишком высокими для остальной обстановки потолками. Там была кровать, стол, старая плита и платяной шкаф, а за столом сидел Стив, обхватив голову руками.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему ты не злишься, — произнес он низким голосом.  
  
У него всегда был низкий голос — нет, тогда он казался даже ниже, потому что для такого голоса Стив был слишком маленьким. Теперь, когда он стал больше, голос подходил ему идеально, настолько идеально, что иногда даже звучал совсем по-другому.  
  
— Не понимаю… — повторил Стив и осекся.  
  
— А что я должен сделать? — пожал плечами Баки. — Ты заболел скарлатиной — я пытался пробраться к тебе. Ты застрял в Джерси — я тебя забрал оттуда. Тебя посадили на ночь в камеру после той драки с Биллом Биксби — я был там утром, хотя все равно считаю, что ты тогда сглупил. И если теперь тебя арестуют за это — наверное, я тут же приду вносить залог. Думаешь, ты поцелуешь Абеля Фонтану, и я в истерике биться начну? Думаешь, я выгоню тебя из своих друзей? Стив, ну серьезно.  
  
Стив поднял на него глаза. У него был больной вид. Лицо залило румянцем, и эта краснота от самых кустистых бровей до опущенного вниз ирландского рта ему совсем не шла. Баки забеспокоился, что он действительно заболел из-за того поцелуя.  
  
— Я тебя поцеловал! — заявил Стив.  
  
— Это да, но я же от тебя не заражусь, — ответил Баки.  
  
По-видимому, этого говорить не стоило. Лицо Стива не прояснилось; наоборот, все стало только хуже. Он не должен был становиться пунцовым от стыда. Это цвет совсем ему не подходил.  
  
— Стив, — заговорил Баки, когда наконец осознал, в чем дело. — Я… в смысле, я не…  
  
Он не. По крайней мере, он никогда не чувствовал обратного. Он был нормальным. Ему не нужно было обращаться к мужчинам. Разумеется, что подобная проблема появилась у Стива именного из-за этого: женщины его просто не замечали. Наверное, от этого же страдало большинство педиков. Обычно им ничего не перепадало, вот они и импровизировали. Это было даже изобретательно, промелькнуло у Баки в голове, по-американски изобретательно. Если бы он оказался в схожей ситуации (а этого не случилось!), то вполне мог бы представить себя таким же. Он мог войти в положение Стива — почти что мог. И не то чтобы это казалось ему ужасным, совсем наоборот. Баки нравилась внешность Стива, его смелость, чувство юмора, нравилось касаться его, он мог даже представить, как хорошо было бы лежать рядом с ним — так же, как с женщиной, и даже еще лучше, потому что не пришлось бы все время стараться произвести впечатление — на Стива это все равно не действовало.  
  
Стив по-прежнему смотрел на него. Спустя какое-то время его взгляд стал вдруг задумчивым, проницательным. Баки не знал, что говорить.  
  
Я не педик.  
  
Да, не педик. Он не уходил с Абелем Фонтаной. Но произнести это вслух значит сказать, что Стив ему не нравится, что Стив не может ему нравиться в таком смысле. Хотя, конечно, Стив не мог ему нравиться в таком смысле.  
  
— В нашей дружбе ничего не изменится, Стив, — неловко закончил он.  
  
Правильные слова, хорошие слова. Баки постоянно, без всякой задней мысли, говорил Стиву, какой он хороший друг. И показывал. Это приносило ему удовольствие. И дело было вовсе не в высокомерии или снисходительности, нет; просто ему нравился тот человек, которым он становился, помогая Стиву. Ему нравилось знать, что он предан Стиву, нравилось, что и все остальные об этом знают, нравилось, что и сам Стив об этом знает, пусть даже временами казалось, что тому все равно. Главное было в другом. Баки гордился их дружбой.  
  
Но когда он произнес это вслух, в Стиве словно что-то потухло: он опустил глаза и пару раз моргнул — и все, как будто он разочаровался в чем-то. Он ничего не ответил. Баки не знал, что еще сказать. Несколько минут они молчали, а когда Стив перехватил взгляд Баки, он изобразил ужасное подобие улыбки — вместо простого изгиба верхней губы скривило весь рот, слишком широко. Не так он обычно улыбался в знак того, что все в порядке. Сейчас он показывал слишком много зубов. Это выглядело неправильно.  
  
— Слушай, Стив, — начал Баки, пытаясь придумать, как все исправить.  
  
Он положил руку на плечо Стива, чтобы потянуть время. Баки всегда касался Стива. Тот, в свою очередь, касался его много реже. Возможно, он не хотел трогать Баки из-за всех своих чувств, думал, что тем самым переступает какие-то границы. Но, скорее всего, Стив просто привык к тому, как его хватают и ощупывают медсестры, как его избивают кулаками, привык к болезни и слабости, когда хочется только чтобы тебя оставили в покое. Так что он не был большим любителем прикосновений. Иногда Баки чувствовал прижимающуюся ладонь. И все. Только ладонь. Он всегда от этого вздрагивал, но в хорошем смысле.  
  
— Мне нравится быть твоим другом, — продолжил Баки. — Я всегда буду твоим другом, Стив. Что бы ни случилось. Но… — и вот эти слова были больше для того, чтобы убедить самого себя, — но в дружбе есть правила.  
  
Стив поднял взгляд и с храбростью посмотрел на Баки.  
  
— И я нарушил одно из них, — сказал он.  
  
— Нет! — спешно ответил Баки.  
  
Если начистоту, то да — наверное, нарушил… Но Баки пытался сказать о другом. Ему нравилось, как все сложилось в их отношениях; он боялся того, что может случиться, если… если они со Стивом пойдут по такому пути. Не стоит им этого делать. Некоторые вещи слишком непривычные, слишком странные. То, что у них со Стивом сейчас — лучше, или по крайней мере безопаснее и надежнее.  
  
Существовали правила. О том, что допустимо. И о том, как работает дружба, как она работала для них двоих.  
  
— Я никогда не перестану быть твоим другом, — повторил он снова, встряхнув Стива за плечо. — Вот оно, правило. Такая у нас игра. Хорошо? Поцелуй — это не так плохо. Ты никогда не потеряешь мою дружбу, уж точно не из-за этого.  
  
Помолчав минуту, Стив ответил:  
  
— Я знаю, Бак. Дело не в поцелуе. Я думал, что я потеряю тебя как друга, если поцелую тебя. Потому-то я это и сделал.  
  
Баки недоуменно моргнул.  
  
— Я хотел потерять тебя как друга и приобрести как нечто иное, — медленно объяснил Стив. — Поэтому я слил игру, Бак. Я слил игру. — Помолчав, он добавил с ужасно виноватой усмешкой: — Похоже, я Босоногий Джо Джексон от дружбы.  
  
— Скажи, что все было не так, Джо, — пошутил Баки.  
  
Плохая шутка. Он обнял Стива. Он не знал, что еще можно сделать. Сам Стив к нему бы не прикоснулся.  
  
Теперь Стив к нему никогда не прикоснется. Больше никаких прижатых ладоней. Только не после его признания. Отныне все зависит от Баки. Поэтому когда он проснулся с мокрым лицом, и Стив исчез, а сам он находился в комнате с толстым ковром в зеленом доме — в его голове вспыхнул вопрос: справился ли он? Когда убедился, что все зависит только от него. Существовали правила дружбы. После того разговора правило стало таким: Баки нормальный, а Стив — нет. Поэтому первым прикасался именно Баки. Но ведь правила можно менять; Стив сам так сказал. Позволил ли он Стиву поменять правила игры? Хоть однажды?  
  
Или он был слишком сильно напуган?  
  
В коридоре Стив снова говорил по телефону:  
  
— Нет, конечно, я не знал. Должно быть, кто-то ему позвонил.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Нет, моя позиция не изменилась. Вовсе нет. Это было бы трусостью.

 

* * *

 

Баки не хотел снова засыпать, но сопротивляться оказалось тяжело. Он хотел воспроизвести сон еще раз, сохранить его в памяти. Но не получилось. Голова была ужасно тяжелой. Он уснул. Проснувшись, он чувствовал себя все так же плохо. Мысли его почти не слушались; свет из окна падал прямо на лицо, а он был даже не в состоянии встать и задернуть шторы или хотя бы отвернуться. Он лежал неподвижно, щурился, смаргивал слезы, закрывал глаза, забывал о солнце и снова открывал, и снова щурился.  
  
В какой-то момент появился Стив, а Баки едва это осознал. Стив сел на кровать и положил ладонь на мертвую руку — наверное. Баки не мог сказать. Он ничего не чувствовал. Но прошла минута, и ему начало становиться лучше — достаточно, чтобы повернуться, посмотреть и наконец разглядеть Стива.  
  
— Я обещал сходить с тобой в Зал Славы, — расслабленно сказал Стив. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Скажи, что сможешь пойти.  
  
Нет.  
  
— Да, — выдавил Баки. — Я смогу пойти.  
  
Он хотел этого. Ему казалось, что хотел. Почему-то ему не пришло в голову сходить туда в одиночку; в конце концов, Стив неоднократно повторял, что они должны пойти туда вместе. Но Баки думал, что и сам этого хочет. Когда-то бейсбол был частью его жизни. Он ведь должен заниматься чем-то таким? Приходить в себя?  
  
Они позавтракали в доме. Они никогда не завтракали в других местах. Здесь был всего один ресторан, и в любом случае Баки, наверное, не стоило общаться с людьми, даже с официантами и помощниками, — так сказал Стив. Поэтому со дня их приезда они впервые вышли на улицу вместе, и хотя раньше Баки говорил себе, что должен с нетерпением этого ждать, сейчас у него не получалось.  
  
Позади сверкало озеро. Голубое, как Карибские воды, словно его перенесли сюда из другого места, словно оно лишь притворялось озером штата Нью-Йорк. Парк сиял свежестью, зеленью и красотой. Девочка с колли радостно играли в ворохе красных и желтых листьев. А Стив в лучах солнца казался просто неотразимым: его одежда была строгой и опрятной, ему так шли эти вещи и это тело, он весь до последнего дюйма выглядел так аккуратно, так открыто и невозмутимо; под солнцем его волосы местами напоминали о цвете кукурузных прядей.  
  
Рядом с ним Баки смотрелся совершенно неуместно. Он носил одну и ту же страшную зеленую куртку, которую ему дал Стив, — другой у него не было, — его волосы сильно отросли, и он до сих пор не брился. Он попытался идти позади Стива. Тот взял его за мертвую руку, вывел вперед себя и сказал — немного разочарованно, может быть:  
  
— Нам не обязательно идти рядом, Баки, но хотя бы дай мне прикрывать твою спину. Тебе станет лучше.  
  
И двадцать метров до Главной улицы Баки шел впереди, но он не чувствовал себя лучше. Он чувствовал себя заключенным.  
  
Билетер в музее оглядела его с некоторой неприязнью и неловко произнесла:  
  
— Ветеранам мы делаем скидку… Нет, не надо ничего показывать.  
  
Баки получил билет со скидкой, а Стив должен был настоять на скидке и для себя, но не стал: заплатил полную цену, потому что такой уж он хороший, да и все равно это его деньги.  
  
У Баки своих денег не было. А может и были где-нибудь. Он не спрашивал. До этого момента ему не приходило в голову. Он не знал, можно ли спросить у Стива. Не знал, что вообще говорить Стиву. По большей части он молчал и пытался почувствовать интерес к окружающему, но без уверенности, так как Стив проводил приемлемое количество времени перед каждым экспонатом и шел к следующему, а Баки не мог понять, было ли тому вообще интересно или нет. Он попробовал спросить.  
  
— О, не беспокойся обо мне, — заботливо ответил Стив. — Главное, что тебе это полезно.  
  
Они посмотрели таблички: штуковины из металла, в которых не было духа самой игры. Неживая гравировка из букв. ТАЙРУС РЭЙМОНД КОББ. КЕНЕСО МАУНТИН ЛЭНДИС. ГЕНРИ ЛУИ ГЕРИГ. Словно надгробия. Дальше был сам музей: старая бита, старый мяч, шесть старых перчаток, расползающаяся по швам форма, старая кружка Бейба Рута, шахматы одного из Джайентс, корешки билетов всех сортов. Один из стендов был посвящен тому, как изменялись правила. На нем было написано: «А ВЫ когда-нибудь играли в игру, в которой нет надежных правил?». Баки смотрел на него, совершенно разбитый. Он с облегчением перешел за Стивом к витринам, посвященным тому, как Америка распространяла бейсбол по миру. Там были фотографии «Янкис» в Японии и клуба из Коннектикута, который принимал игрока в крикет. Старый резиновый мяч, которым американские моряки сыграли, по их заявлению, в первый бейсбольный матч на берегах Кубы; однако музейная карточка говорила иное — согласно ей кубинцы переняли игру сами на двадцать лет раньше. Баки не мог понять, что здесь тогда исторического. Стив ответил, что это удостоилось войти в историю бейсбола просто потому, что так сказали американские моряки. Но то же самое происходит с историей в целом — важной, не важной, бейсбольной и любой прочей.  
  
С каждой минутой, проведенной в музее, на лице Стива все сильнее проступало скучающее выражение. Он все время заглядывал в проход впереди, словно чего-то ждал. Или же, сказал себе Баки, словно заботился о нем и хотел удостовериться, что они не столкнутся с толпой. Хотя в музее почти никого не было. Середина недели. Однако Стив был таким хорошим, что все равно старался. Он даже не стал задерживаться перед Джеки Робинсоном и «Доджерс».  
  
Баки хотел задержаться перед Джеки Робинсоном и «Доджерс».  
  
Эта часть выставки была очевидно посвящена не «Доджерс», а в первую очередь Джеки Робинсону, и сначала Баки это не понравилось. Он чувствовал себя обманутым, хотя не мог объяснить почему. Нет. Мог. Потому что… потому что…  
  
И этому нельзя было доверять, у него в мозгу были сплошные дыры, он понимал прекрасно, что никто и слушать о таком не станет. Он просто заполнял пустоты. Но внезапно его пронзила вспышка любви и злости, когда он увидел фотографию стадиона и каменную плиту с названием — все, что осталось от него теперь. Он представил, как, может быть, сидел где-то посреди огромной толпы, на очень неудобном деревянном сиденье, слишком маленьком для него, но в самый раз для Стива, потому что тот не был большим. Места были не самые лучшие, но с них открывался хороший вид на Хильду Честер, и Баки не был фанатом команды в той же мере, как Стив, зато был фанатом Хильды.  
  
«Вот же ненормальная», — говорил Баки. Она и была ненормальной: толстенькая чудачка с грязными мышиными волосами, розовым лицом и колокольчиком, звеневшая им изо всех сил на каждой игре — ее даже в газетах можно было увидеть. Хильду Честер с ее колокольчиком. Орган играл «Виктори Каллиопу», на поле кто-то разговаривал (в бейсболе было можно разговаривать; правила были настолько свободными, что разрешалось вести хоть полноценные беседы, если захочется — такая это была игра, она сближала людей), другие записывали очки в карточках для счета, а Хильда Честер кричала: «А ну-ка выкуси!» или что-то подобное. Она была так далека от образцового англошотландского приличия, старушка Хильда.  
  
Но Стив отвечал что-нибудь одобрительное вроде: «Она не ненормальная, она фанат. Она рассказала “Игл”, что сама хотела стать игроком, еще в двадцатых, но ей не дали. Наверняка Лэндис. Двери открыты не для всех. Но она бы делала для игры все, что могла, если бы ей дали».  
  
Возможно, поэтому Баки и вспоминал о ней с такой теплотой. Она была совсем как Стив. Даже когда перед ней закрыли двери, она продолжала делать все, что могла. И потому, может быть, хорошо, что витрина «Доджерс» на самом деле была витриной Джеки Робинсона. Ведь там только и было что плита с названием Эббетс-филд, старая синяя куртка, чьи-то бутсы и еще — большой снимок с дверью: Доджерс, НЕ ВХОДИТЬ. И на нем правила изменились. Джеки Робинсон открывал дверь с надписью «не входить» — и заходил.  
  
Баки этот снимок показался чем-то очень важным. Вот бы Гейб его увидел. Вот бы Стив его увидел!  
  
Но Стив уже посмотрел и пошел дальше. Он заметил, что впереди по коридору кто-то стоит у другой витрины. Поэтому он отошел. И не вернулся.  
  
Возможно, Баки придумал Хильду Честер. Возможно, он придумал деревянные сиденья и Стива, который отказывался разговаривать, угрюмо подсчитывал очки на карточке и громко подбадривал Хильду. Возможно, Баки просто заполнил этим пустоту, а на самом деле ничего не было. Он не мог верить тому, что помнил.

 

* * *

  
Те люди в коридоре не представляли для Баки угрозы. Это были дети. Если точнее — дети из особняка. Девочка уже переоделась в джинсы и какую-то цветную футболку. Одежда мальчика была более строгой, как будто ее выбирал взрослый.  
  
— Постой, — сказал Стив, снова прикоснувшись к руке Баки. — Сколько сейчас, полдень? Они должны поесть. Время ланча — они уже наверняка проголодались. Если они собираются гулять, то их нужно сводить в ресторан. Вот, возьми, мне надо ненадолго отойти.  
  
Стив впихнул ему какие-то деньги в мертвую руку и пошел вперед по коридору, чтобы поговорить с детьми. Баки слышал, как Стив спрашивал их о родителях. Родители сейчас у захоронения; они уже давно собирались сходить к нему. Им очень хотелось посмотреть на настоящее американское захоронение коренных американцев, но Виктору стало страшно, так что Виолетте пришлось вместо этого пойти с ним в музей.  
  
— Ну, это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, Ви, — легко сказал Стив. — И кстати, твой папа ведь будет сегодня в особняке? Я обещал ему кое-какие документы — я передал их со Старком.  
  
— Он ничего не получал, — ответила Ви.  
  
— Ну конечно. Старк. Кто бы сомневался, — вздохнул Стив. — Твой папа должен увидеть их сегодня до вечера. Боже, наверное… наверное, мне придется съездить за ними и привезти сюда. Сколько твои родители планировали там пробыть?  
  
Ви ответила, что еще как минимум час, и Стив о чем-то задумался, затем извинился и вернулся к Баки.  
  
— Мне нужно уехать, — сказал он. — Но не волнуйся. Ты можешь поговорить с ними. Они интересные. Даже просто их обычная жизнь, то, чем они занимаются каждый день, — намного интереснее, чем может показаться. С детьми редко разговаривают по-настоящему. Поговори с ними. Послушай их. Тебе в любом случае нужно беспокоиться только об угрозах.  
  
А затем, проходя мимо детей к выходу, рассеянно отозвался:  
  
— А, он? Он ветеран.  
  
И вот так Баки остался один в коридоре вместе с детьми. Они уставились на него в тусклом музейном освещении.  
  
— Вы должны пойти в ресторан, — сказал Баки за неимением лучшего. — Время ланча. Я могу это сделать. В смысле, отвести вас в ресторан. У меня есть деньги.  
  
Виктор недоуменно смотрел на него.  
  
— Вы псих? — спросила Ви.  
  
Они не хотели идти с ним, и это его тревожило, ведь Стив четко сказал, что сейчас они должны быть в ресторане. Баки чувствовал себя почти так же, как на пороге банка. Словно его мозг перегружен и телу нужно действовать самостоятельно. Он шагнул вперед. Дети в испуге отшатнулись.  
  
А затем кто-то положил ладонь на его руку — живую руку, и ему даже не стало неприятно. Раздался голос Джуниора:  
  
— Не, он не страшный. Он просто контуженный и слегка странный, типа как ветеран Вьетнама. Просто слегка странный.

 

* * *

  
В ресторане Виктор и Ви показали, откуда они приехали. Над их столиком висела большая карта мира, на которой Америку целиком покрывал узор флага, а остальные страны были усеяны подсказками о климате, экономике и местных обычаях. К слову, Канада и Мексика частично тоже были закрашены американским флагом. Это была не очень точная карта. Левый нижний угол сообщал, что ее составил «Ридерс Дайджест».  
  
Виктор провел пальцем вниз к Южной Америке, не переставая быстро говорить. По-испански. Он не знал английского. Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что сам говорит по-испански, как и Виктор. И понимает его. Ему казалось, что из других языков он знал только русский. Может, немного немецкий. Может даже чуть-чуть китайский. Испанский совсем не вписывался в картину.  
  
— Где вы выучили язык? У вас очень хорошо получается, — сказала Ви.  
  
— За океаном, — соврал Баки. Но возможно, это и не было ложью.  
  
— Мой отец так выучил французский, за океаном, — сказал Джуниор. — Он тоже солдат, как и ты. Скажу вам, я не часто его вижу.  
  
— Не стоит считать, — строгим шепотом заметила храбрая и общественно сознательная Ви, — что это типично для черных американских семейств.  
  
Чтобы Баки, видимо, не сказал чего-нибудь неуместного. У него сложилось впечатление, что люди теперь крайне осторожны в таких вещах. Впервые попав к врачам, он задавал множество вопросов о том, что изменилось в обществе. Сейчас он понимал, что просто хотел услышать, стало ли это нормальным: он и Стив. Стив и Абель Фонтана. Но в основном он и Стив.  
  
В ответ на него вывалили целую энциклопедию. Мартин Лютер Кинг, Черные Пантеры, студенческие волнения, Загадка женственности.[7] Удержать все это в голове было непросто.  
  
— Точно, мой отец — белый, — сказал Джуниор, который, похоже, все услышал. — Так что глупо было бы такое предположить.  
  
Ви порозовела.  
  
Она неплохой человек, решил Баки. Стив был прав: они с братом оказались очень интересными. Баки расспросил их, как они живут. Узнал, что отец Виктора и Ви — дипломат, мать — дальняя родственница Старков. Семья проводит много времени в штатах, но скоро они вернутся домой, потому что нужны там. Все, кто занимает хоть сколько-нибудь важное положение в стране, готовятся к выборам в следующем году. А мистер и миссис Мандель, родители Ви, занимают не просто сколько-нибудь важное положение — а очень важное.  
  
Ви посещала школу-пансион рядом с озером, но хотела бы учиться в Париже, потому что на самом деле их семья родом из Европы, просто в тридцатых они оттуда бежали. Виктор путешествовал вместе с родителями, а обучали его частные преподаватели. Ви кратко обрисовала свое плотное учебное расписание и занятия теннисом. На неделе она проводила с семьей примерно час в день — по утрам, и большую часть этого времени они с Виктором находились в саду Старков. Виктор с удовольствием расписал жесткий распорядок своего дня, который состоял в основном из обучения латыни и греческому языку. В следующем году он начнет изучать английский. Он сообщил это очень уверенно, словно даже не сомневался, что освоит язык с легкостью, и, возможно, его даже назначат дипломатом, как отца. Или еще лучше — астронавтом. Колонизатором Луны. Колонизатором Плутона. Баки и Джуниор переглянулись, сдерживая улыбку. Ви заметила и, снова порозовев, сказала брату заткнуться. Судя по всему, ей очень хотелось произвести впечатление на Джуниора.  
  
Она говорила в основном с ним, а не с Баки. Она расспрашивала Джуниора, что тот делает в Куперстауне (сопровождает группу «Защитников городской среды» в качестве второго вожатого, ответил он), какие у него планы на будущее (колледж, как ни удивительно, потому что от его отца есть хоть какая-то польза: у него много хороших знакомств), есть ли у него мечта (стать первым черным, который действительно взломает систему, затем возглавить систему, а затем разрушить систему; хотя, скорее всего, в итоге он просто займет в системе удобное место, но в этом же и есть смысл американской мечты. А о чем чилийская мечта?), где он живет (где он только не был; как он уже сказал, его отец — военный).  
  
Поэтому Баки досталась задача развлекать Виктора. Тот был очень красивым и очень умным. Он напоминал о маленьких девочках из тех немногих воспоминаний, которым Баки доверял. Виктор сказал, что разочарован рестораном. Он ожидал увидеть нормальный американский дайнер: куча хот-родов на парковке, фотографии Элвиса Пресли, красные виниловые сиденья и хромированные вертящиеся барные стулья. А здесь были обычные столы и обычные стулья, как в любом старом ресторане. У этого даже не было собственного здания. Просто большое помещение в подвале и кухня.  
  
— Sí, es un рэтскеллер.  
  
— Qué es un рэтскеллер? — сказал Джуниор, умолчавший до этого, что знает испанский.  
  
Баки решил, что это слово вышло из употребления даже в Америке, не говоря уже о других странах, и затруднялся объяснить его на чужом языке. Он остановился на «ресторане в подвале», что нисколько не утешило Виктора, ведь именно на это он и жаловался.  
  
И все же. За время ланча Баки обнаружил, что неплохо ладит с детьми. Дети были непостоянными, сложными. Немного заносчивыми, как Виктор, или придирчивыми и чересчур осторожными, как Ви, или же их просто было тяжело разгадать, как Джуниора, хотя тот уже и не ребенок. Но это всего лишь добавляло им хаотичности, а Баки не возражал против хаоса. Еще бы — после всего, что он сделал. Он привык к постоянным смертям и бомбам, автоматам, гранатам; дипломатов он знал в основном только в виде мертвых тел, привязанных к стульям в минских гостиницах. Но теперь все закончилось, смертоносный пульс десятилетий остановился, и он это уже ненавидел, ненавидел смотреть с балкона на тихое сверкающее озеро, думая даже не о том, что хотел бы утопиться, а что не может найти ни одной причины, почему не стоит этого делать.  
  
И все же он хорошо провел время с детьми. Они были ожившим хаосом, но приятным. Он купил Виктору молочный коктейль, сказав, что такой же подают в американских дайнерах. Он смотрел, как Ви неловко флиртует с Джуниором. Она несколько раз пригладила рукой свои длинные волосы. Они были светлыми, но все же ее нельзя было назвать блондинкой. Такой цвет, который еще не коричневый, но и не совсем желтый.  
  
Цвет как у Стива. Не сейчас. Раньше.  
  
Он представил, как Стив бросает на него взгляд снизу-вверх из-под ресниц и осторожно приглаживает волосы похожим жестом с Ви. Та протянула руку, рассмеявшись над чем-то, и мягко коснулась запястья Джуниора. Баки вспомнил прикосновения ладони Стива. Вспомнил, как они прекратились. Как Баки стал единственным из них, кто дотрагивался до другого.  
  
Смог ли он? Смог ли он сделать то, чего действительно хотел? Чего он хотел сейчас.

 

* * *

  
Баки вернулся домой позже, чем предполагал. Они с Джуниором отвели детей в кинотеатр, где те заспорили, на какой вестерн идти. Они остановились на довольно необычном, о Боливии; главные герои на плакатах выглядели как путешественники по миру.[4] Один, хоть и носил нелепые усы, все равно чем-то напоминал Стива. Другой, наверное, был его Баки. Но сам Баки на фильм не пошел и не узнал, так ли это. Попрощавшись с Джуниором, он вернулся к музею и стал ждать Стива. Тот не появился. Когда Баки наконец сдался и отправился домой, там его тоже не оказалось.  
  
Он не знал, что делать. У него выдался сравнительно хороший день, но теперь не осталось ничего. Стива не было. И не было никаких инструкций; обычно он должен был сидеть на балконе, но уже стемнело, и открывающийся вид теперь не очень способствовал расслаблению. Ночью озеро превращалось в зловещее подобие своей дневной версии, его черные края растекались по горам, сливаясь с ними в бесформенную пугающую массу.  
  
И вот он сидел за столом и ждал возвращения Стива.  
  
Он представил, что Стив сидит напротив. Что, если бы Стив был здесь? И они бы поговорили? По-настоящему поговорили. Если бы Стив не уклонялся от вопросов, привычно выдавая что-нибудь об их общем прошлом с работой в доках, болезнями и верной дружбой. Если бы Стив поговорил с ним как с человеком, а не каким-то проектом, пусть даже для Баки так будет хуже. Что бы Стив сказал, будь он здесь?  
  
Перед глазами появился Стив — не напротив за столом, где всегда сидел, нет: Стив подошел и придвинул стул почти вплотную к нему. Они оба сидели за одной стойкой. Сзади кто-то храпел — наверное, Дум-Дум, — а Стив положил руку на стойку совсем рядом с рукой Баки. Как будто хотел дотронуться, но не мог. Со времени того поцелуя он почти никогда не прикасался к Баки. После стола Золы стало немного лучше. Стиву пришлось вынести Баки оттуда. Это меняло картину. И еще была Пегги Картер. Она тоже меняла картину.  
  
— Тебе не кажется странным, что мне нравится Пегги? — тихо спросил Стив. — Что мне нравится и то, и то?  
  
— Нет, — честно ответил Баки.  
  
Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Стиву не понравятся женщины; Стив казался вполне благодарным, когда ходил вместе с ним на двойные свидания. Конечно… конечно, в Пегги Картер было некое профессиональное превосходство. Баки не мог объяснить. Не мог четко выделить, не мог выразить словами. Он чувствовал, что это звучало бы как ревность. Будто он не верит, что у них со Стивом что-то есть. Разумеется, есть. Это и было самым обидным. Когда она смотрела на Стива, то словно по-настоящему замечала его, замечала кого-то действительно стоящего. Но она смотрела так не на всех — только на него. Казалось, что почти никому не достать до нее. Она вела себя с холодностью, которую Стив считал понятной — красивая женщина на подобной должности, но Баки думал: нет, нет. Она смотрит на тебя так потому, что ее взгляды стоят очень дорого — она знает об этом и не раздает их без причины. Ты получаешь от нее нечто очень ценное.  
  
А я дурак, я всегда старался смотреть на тебя так же, как и на всех остальных.  
  
— Знаешь, я не думал, что можно умереть на столе, — тихо проговорил Стив после затянувшегося молчания.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Баки.  
  
— Я не думал, что можно умереть на столе. Я… очень долго я думал, что перед тем, как умереть, ты обязательно лежишь в больнице и чем-то болеешь. Я думал, иначе не бывает. Когда я встретил Абеля, мы с ним говорили об этом. Он жил в Ред-Хуке.[6] Он сказал: «Не думал, что люди могут умереть, если в них нет дырок. Я думал, нужны дырки от пуль, чтобы умереть». Я и с Джимом об этом говорил, когда ты был не совсем здесь — потом, когда ты то терял сознание, то приходил в себя по дороге на базу. После лагеря.  
Мать Джима говорила, что она умрет от стыда. Поэтому в детстве Джим был уверен — перед смертью тебе обязательно должно быть стыдно. Вроде как если ты какой-нибудь Босоногий Джо Джексон, если ты тот, кто все испортил, то рано или поздно ты умрешь от стыда. Но если ты нормальный человек, то ничего не случится.  
Мы с тобой никогда не говорим о подобных вещах. Ты не похож на того, кто создан для таких разговоров, Бак. Но и после того, как я узнал множество других способов умереть, я все равно не думал об этом. Мне просто не приходило в голову, даже когда я слышал об операциях. Что можно умереть на столе.  
  
Для Стива это была целая речь. Он осмелился осторожно взять Баки за руку. И задержал в своей на секунду. Его руки теперь стали больше, чем должны были быть, но прикосновение оказалось очень нежным — лишь легкое нажатие пальцев.

 

* * *

  
Когда Стив вернулся, было уже очень поздно. Баки оставил дверь своей комнаты открытой, чтобы увидеть его, если он пойдет к телефону. Лежа в постели, Баки представлял, как Стив пересекает холл, но с этим образом было что-то не так: сначала худой и невысокий Стив в уродливой куртке не по размеру, затем Стив в баре, — поэтому когда в поле зрения появился настоящий Стив, он казался неправильным.  
  
К телефону он не прикоснулся. Остановился, протянув руку к трубке. Потом, видимо, передумал. Когда Стив обернулся, Баки уже успел выбраться из постели и встать перед ним. Если нужно, Баки мог быть очень быстрым.  
  
— Я вспомнил про Абеля Фонтану, — признался он в спешке. — Я это уже говорил, но теперь я вспомнил все. Я даже вспомнил, как ты рассказывал, о чем вы с ним говорили. Я…  
  
Он должен был сказать это. Он чувствовал… чувствовал, что…  
  
Было время, когда он даже не знал, существует ли Стив до сих пор. Тогда он с трудом понимал, что вообще происходит, был год шестидесятый или около того, и ему даже не говорили, кончилась ли война, только отдавали приказы. И русские зимы, как ему потом сказали. И боль. Так что он не знал, жив Стив или умер. Но здесь и сейчас, в зеленом доме, у Баки был только Стив, и его собственная злость, и растерянность, и не нужно было ему рассказывать, что из этого на самом деле важно. Не его ужасный, запутавшийся мозг. Стив.  
  
Однако по взгляду Стива он не мог ничего прочесть. Стив выглядел словно бы намеренно спокойным, наверное. Баки проследил за тем, как поднимается и опадает его грудная клетка. Стив дышал чаще обычного.  
  
Спустя какое-то время он сказал:  
  
— Баки, я же не могу отвечать на такое. Врачи говорили…  
  
— Ты все время рассказываешь мне о том, как мы жили, — перебил Баки с раздражением.  
  
— Но не о конкретных эпизодах, — тут же отозвался Стив. Затем он поднял взгляд. — Веди меня, — сказал он. — Расскажи мне сам.  
  
И тогда Баки сделал то, что, может быть, всегда хотел сделать. Он положил руку — живую, руку из плоти — Стиву на шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Ощущение собственного языка во рту у Стива неожиданно показалось неуклюжим, странным, неуместным. Разве он должен был чувствовать именно это? Он пытался делать все правильно, но не мог вспомнить как. У него не получалось вернуть воспоминания ни о том поцелуе со Стивом, ни о любом другом.  
  
— Баки, — произнес Стив ему в губы. — Баки, хватит.  
  
Он оттолкнул его. От удивления Баки не стал сопротивляться. Стив уставился на него, и на мгновение его лицо выглядело ошеломленным. Баки, кажется, понимал, в чем дело.  
  
— Я смогу, — сказал он твердо.  
  
— Хорошо, — помедлив, ответил Стив. — Хорошо. Разумеется, сможешь. Пойдем.  
  
Он отвел Баки в свою комнату, в которой не горел свет, толкнул на кровать и наклонился через него, чтобы включить лампу — уродливую штуковину из молочного стекла, которая зажигалась поворотом ключа, отметил Баки, не в силах отвести взгляд и не понимая почему.  
  
Над ним Стив уже снимал рубашку. В свете лампы из молочного стекла он выглядел великолепно. Впрочем, он всегда выглядел великолепно. Что еще было новым? На нем не осталось ни единой отметины — ни шрамов, ни родимых пятен, ничего. Он был идеален. Баки стоило этого ожидать.  
  
— Ну же, — сказал Стив. — Я хочу видеть тебя.  
  
Баки послушно снял одежду. Футболку и штаны. Это заняло совсем немного времени — и хорошо, потому что Стив торопился. Он взялся за резинку плавок Баки и потянул вниз, снимая их; казалось, он наслаждался тем, что может это сделать. Баки не привык видеть наслаждение на лице Стива. Это было так странно. Он почувствовал себя отвратительно за то, что это было странно: Стив, не привыкший наслаждаться. На того столько всего давило, а Баки делал только хуже, шатался по округе у Стива за спиной и втайне злился на него.  
  
Стив оседлал его, так и не сняв джинсы — шов от них врезался Баки в промежность, не доставляя особого удовольствия. В любом случае, член у Баки оставался мягким. Так что ему просто было неприятно; было чересчур. Больше, чем он ожидал. Он все делал неправильно, вот в чем причина. Он слишком много думал. Он так сильно хотел быть со Стивом, но сейчас не мог вести себя как положено, и разве это поможет Стиву понять? Поможет им взять и превратиться в тех же людей, какими они были прежде?  
  
Баки перевернул Стива, оказавшись сверху. Судя по его виду, Стив не ожидал такого. Баки энергично расстегнул пояс его джинсов — он подумал, что людей, наверное, радует подобное в сексе. Энтузиазм. Людям нравится энтузиазм в постели. Стиву понравилось: он рассмеялся. Это был гортанный, глубокий, очень полнозвучный смех. Баки не узнавал его. Он заполнил собой всю комнату. Баки замер, сбитый с толку.  
  
Но Стив просто провел руками по его бедрам, любуясь. Член Стива был совсем не мягким. Баки чувствовал через ткань джинсов. Стив сказал:  
  
— Слезь с меня. Не тебе одному надо раздеться.  
  
Баки послушно сдвинулся, и Стив снял оставшуюся одежду. Затем он вернулся на кровать и посмотрел на Баки — очень внимательно, с ног до головы. Баки не понимал зачем. У него не было руки, только мертвая на ее месте. Его борода и волосы были страшно запущены — он пытался найти в ванной бритву и ножницы, но не смог, а спросить Стива, чем пользовался тот сам, ему не хватило смелости.  
  
Но Стив просто сказал:  
  
— Только посмотри на себя, — очень довольным тоном.  
  
Посмотри на себя. На шрамы и на его тело, которое стало неправильным, стало слишком большим, которое было создано автоматически внушать угрозу, хочет того сам Баки или нет. Он и не думал, что Стиву такое по душе. Ему бы радоваться, что Стиву нравится. Он был рад. Он был рад. Хоть и не ожидал этого блеска у Стива во взгляде.  
  
Стив потянулся к нему, и они снова поменялись местами — Баки оказался снизу. Теперь Стив сам целовал его, и это было совсем не похоже на прошлый поцелуй — в старой комнате Стива после ссоры на улице. Тот был… О нем можно было не задумываться. Он просто случился с Баки. Но сейчас никак не получалось остановить поток мыслей. Баки думал о том, что нужно направлять свой язык, заставлять его двигаться. Думал, что целоваться надо так. Что Стив сейчас делает что-то такое же, наверное. Баки не знал. Ему было слишком не по себе, чтобы как следует это осмыслить.  
  
Стив прервался и, прикусив зубами губу Баки, с жаром проговорил (Баки не знал, как ему удалось), что он очень хорошо целуется.  
  
Хорошо. Хорошо. Какое облегчение.  
  
Но он не мог поверить в это до конца. А Стив водил руками по его телу, и Баки думал, что, наверное, ему нужно прикасаться к Стиву в ответ, но он не хотел этого делать. Он вообще ничего не хотел делать. Он отметил, что занавески вдруг резко взметнулись, как если бы на озере начался шторм. Ладони Стива скользнули Баки под бедра. Он попытался поднять его ноги, и Баки послушно поднял их сам. Стив обхватил его снизу, и Баки подумал, что, наверное, никто с ним так раньше не делал.  
  
— Черт, — с усилием выдохнул Стив, отстранившись от него. — Здесь же нет никакой смазки. А нам нужно беречь тебя от повреждений.  
  
Наверное, эти слова должны были успокоить его. Но ему не стало спокойнее. У него сбивалось дыхание, его захлестывало происходящим, и нельзя сказать, чтобы он испытывал радость — скорее мрачную сосредоточенность; со Стивом происходило все то же самое, если судить по его голосу. В голосе Стива звучал еще и триумф, которого Баки не ощущал. Он кивнул в ответ. Конечно. Конечно, его нужно беречь от повреждений.  
  
— Ну, что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Стив. — Давай, хочу просто обнять тебя.  
  
Как романтично, отстраненно подумал Баки. Но на деле ничего романтичного не было. Стив быстро лег сверху, без предупреждений трогая его одной рукой. Другой он держал свой член, и Баки казалось, будто его вдавливает в матрас, отпускает и снова вдавливает. Баки чувствовал животом, как возбужден Стив. Иногда тот брал его за руки и клал их куда-нибудь, но Баки не вполне понимал, что с ними потом делать. Он очень часто дышал. Не мог перестать. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох — слишком быстро. Стив бормотал слова, одно за другим, которые, должно быть, задумывались им как комплименты.  
  
В какой-то момент Стив взял его за живую руку и направил ее к члену Баки. Который по-прежнему оставался мягким. Но Баки понял это неправильно — у него ничего не получалось как надо; что с ним стало? С ним что-то сделали? Чтобы все это приводило его в ужас? Когда-то давно он же, кажется, был хорош в сексе. И из-за того, что он понял неправильно, Баки положил руку на член Стива вместо своего. Ведь сейчас важнее всего был Стив. Ведь Баки подвел его, струсил, предпочел безопасную дружбу и в итоге потерял его, хотя желал тогда совсем иного.  
  
— Хорошо, — произнес Стив с удовольствием в голосе, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Хорошо. Я подумал, что тебе захочется… Ну, ты понимаешь. Себе. Но так тоже можно.  
  
И он рассказал Баки, как правильно двигать рукой. Стив был очень хорошим. Хорошим человеком. Его приказы были очень четкими. Баки удивился, когда Стив кончил. Он должен был ожидать, что это случится, но все равно не ожидал. Сперма Стива попала Баки на грудь, и на бороду, и на щеку, и на мертвую руку. Потом им пришлось очень тщательно ее отмывать. Стив был в приподнятом настроении, пока занимался этим. Он чистил руку именно так, как нужно. Он все делал хорошо, Стив. Он был идеален.  
  
— Тебе было интересно с детьми? — спросил он, передавая Баки мокрое полотенце, чтобы тот вытер грудь и лицо. — Ты сводил их в ресторан? Узнал, как они проводят день?  
  
Баки кивал после каждого вопроса. По какой-то причине он был не в состоянии разговаривать. Он знал, что ему должно было стать легче, ведь Стив выглядел счастливым, но сам Баки не был счастлив. Он чувствовал себя очень уставшим. Не физически; он никогда физически не уставал. Психически уставшим, уставшим от самого себя. Ему вдруг захотелось перестать быть собой.  
  
Даже когда он делал все верно, как сейчас, все равно казалось, будто он делает что-то неправильное.  
  
Стив включил радио, задев его локтем, и некоторое время тихо подпевал играющей песне.  
  
— Баки, — сказал он затем очень серьезным тоном. — Я хотел бы напомнить тебе только об одном: эти дети такие же, как любой американский ребенок, пусть они и не отсюда. Когда я смотрю на них, я вспоминаю о том, что мы делаем. Мы защищаем. Ведь это самое важное. Самая суть защиты. То, что делает людей героями. Ты сам всегда был настоящим героем. Ты всегда делал то, что было нужно сделать. Понимаешь?  
  
Баки кивнул.  
  
Это не я, кричало радио.

 

* * *

  
На следующее утро ему не хотелось вставать, но Стив заставил его позавтракать. Какой толк от отощавшего американского героя? Никакого. Поэтому он съел пару яиц всмятку, после чего Стив сказал ему оставаться дома. Баки впервые и сам не хотел никуда идти. Совсем не хотел. Даже на балкон. Он хотел свернуться в постели и не думать ни о чем, как ему вообще и полагалось.  
  
Стив ласково положил одну ладонь на его мертвую руку, а вторую — на щеку. Затем он расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки Баки так, чтобы снова увидеть его грудь, странный рисунок шрамов, тянущихся от плеча, его мощь, угрозу. Баки не был идиотом. Он знал, что именно это он теперь и воплощает: угрозу. Хаос. Люди смотрели на него и сразу понимали это. Как там сказал Джуниор? Контуженный. Типа ветеран.  
  
— Только посмотри на себя, — повторил Стив с широкой улыбкой и потрепал Баки по плечу. — Просто расслабляйся сегодня.  
  
Так он и поступил. Никуда не пошел. Лежал в постели и видел перед собой разные странные вещи, но они его не волновали, потому что не имели к нему никакого отношения: девочка с золотистыми локонами на фоне песка, держит в руке хот-дог, девочка с коротко остриженными золотистыми волосами прижимается к стене и выставляет руки перед лицом, маленький темноглазый мальчик с китайской внешностью улыбается Стиву на мосту, маленький темноглазый мальчик с китайской внешностью плачет напротив Стива в комнате с бетонными стенами. Но самого Баки в этих картинах не было, подумал он. Он просто был. Он расслаблялся. В данный момент его не использовали. А значит, на самом деле он ничем не являлся. Он просто существовал.  
  
Кто-то позвонил в дверь.  
  
В эту дверь никто никогда не звонил. Никто не должен был звонить. В зеленом доме не бывало гостей. От удивления Баки пришел в себя, а в дверь продолжали звонить.  
  
У крыльца стояли четыре защитника городской среды со скаутскими галстуками на шеях и коробками в руках. Джуниор подталкивал их к ступеням, словно генерал. Он произнес, будто совсем не узнал Баки:  
  
— Доброго утра, мистер Бирюк.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Баки.  
  
— Простите, вы не мистер Бирюк? — ответил Джуниор. Один из ребят помладше дернулся, и Джуниор предупредительно положил ладонь ему на плечо. Он продолжил: — В городе все говорят, что этот дом снимает мистер Бирюк. «Приехал сюда, чтобы отдохнуть и расслабиться. Ветеран». Так говорят. Мистер Бирюк — это вы?  
  
Баки вспомнил, что Стив решил использовать в этой поездке чужие имена, в основном для того, чтобы их оставили в покое. Он несколько раз слышал, как Стив представлялся поддельным именем, но никогда не спрашивал, как ему называть себя вместо Баки Барнса. Он даже говорить с людьми не должен был, так что ему вообще казалось глупым заводить псевдоним. Бирюк. Почему бы и нет. Он медленно кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джуниор. — Хорошо, что мы говорим с мистером Бирюком, а не с кем-то другим. Так вот, в банке сказали, что Сет Бирюк снимает этот дом в одиночку. Все считают, что какой-то парень, работающий у Старков, заходит сюда, чтобы присматривать за вами, потому что вы пугаете всех вокруг, а Старки такие заботливые. Но я сказал Херби… — он потряс ерзавшего мальчика за плечо; тот всем своим видом показывал, что сейчас начнет кусаться, — что вы не можете быть настолько плохим. Может, купите пару плиток «Херши», чтобы поддержать Дворовую бейсбольную лигу Филли?  
  
Он произнес последнюю фразу очень значительно. И как по команде четверо мальчишек открыли свои четыре коробки, заполненные до краев помятыми плитками шоколада. Баки взял одну и ощупал мертвой рукой — упаковка порвалась, и растаявший шоколад вытек ему на перчатку. Херби обвиняюще уставился на него.  
  
— Я сейчас принесу деньги, — сказал он.  
  
Но вернувшись в дом, Баки понял, что денег у него нет. Он все потратил на обед Виктора и Ви. Джуниор видел, что он все потратил. Именно поэтому он вызвался сам оплатить свой обед и не жаловался. Не зная, как поступить, Баки вернулся на крыльцо. Джуниор спокойно посмотрел на него и сказал:  
  
— Ладно. Что ж. Если вы не можете позволить себе эту покупку сейчас, мы будем в седьмом кемпинге. Я свободен с трех до четырех, пока Херби плетет шнуры с одной милой дамой из церкви… — Херби насупился. — Буду ждать вас с деньгами. Пойдем.  
  
И Джуниор уволок детей с крыльца.  
  
— Ты шутишь? Он мне должен за шоколадку! — заныл Херби.  
  
Озадаченный Баки закрыл дверь.  
  
Затем он задумался. Мистер Сет Бирюк снимает дом в одиночку. Какой-то парень присматривает за вами, потому что вы пугаете всех вокруг. И с долей сарказма от Джуниора: Старки такие заботливые.  
  
Но ведь это бессмыслица. Стив приходил не для того, чтобы присматривать за ним. Стив здесь жил. Конечно, он возвращался уже совсем поздно ночью. И каждое утро уходил, зачастую действительно рано. Может быть, из-за этого у окружающих сложилось неверное впечатление, что Стив никак не связан с Баки, что он лишь выполняет общественный долг, присматривая за сумасшедшим гостем.  
  
В банке сказали, что Сет Бирюк снимает дом в одиночку.  
  
Этот псевдоним принадлежал не Стиву. Значит, он принадлежал Баки. Но у Баки даже денег не было. Как дом мог быть снят на его имя?  
  
Я буду в седьмом кемпинге. Я свободен с трех до четырех.

 

* * *

  
— Ты в секретного агента играешь, что ли? — спросил Баки у Джуниора, дойдя до седьмого кемпинга.  
  
Вопрос был вполне оправданным. К тому же Баки знал настоящих секретных агентов, или думал, что знал, поэтому для него было унизительно, что им вертит тот, кому от силы лет восемнадцать. Пусть даже в свои от силы восемнадцать он был высоким и властным, одевался в защитно-зеленое (он ни разу не показался с галстуком, который сказал бы, что он бойскаут, а не какой-то военный), и в настоящий момент укладывал в свой рюкзак бинокль, охотничий нож «Buck 119», швейцарский армейский нож, зажигалку-поршень с монограммой и компас. На дне рюкзака Баки заметил куртку с нашивками, но на самом Джуниоре этой куртки он еще не видел. Это раздражало. Нашивки дали бы ему больше информации, позволили бы лучше понять, с кем он имеет дело. Но Джуниором, похоже, двигала невыносимая подростковая загадочность. Нашивки отсутствовали, отец отсутствовал, родной город неизвестен, четкой привязки его действий к его обязанностям не наблюдалось.  
  
Как он вообще мог подумать, что в детстве был похож на Джуниора? Баки мало что знал о том, каким он был подростком, но точно не таким… не таким таинственным и выводящим из себя.  
  
— Ты не думал, что парень, который живет в твоем доме, тебя обманывает? — прямо спросил Джуниор.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Баки.  
  
Нет. Стив бы никогда…  
  
Он не…  
  
— Давай полегче с угрожающим видом, — спокойно сказал Джуниор скучающим тоном.  
  
Баки осознал, что встал, даже не задумавшись, и теперь нависает над Джуниором, оттеснив того к стволу дерева, а его живая рука тянется к охотничьему ножу.  
  
Он совершенно не заметил, что делает это. Ему стало стыдно. Он опустил руку и в ужасе отступил.  
  
— Присаживайся к костру, — Джуниор показал рукой на пустую яму. — Давай-ка я расскажу тебе одну историю.

 

* * *

  
Вот дорога, которая огибает озеро с этой стороны, — она ведет только в одно место. К особняку Старков. Который даже не особняк. Он просто старый. И даже не настолько старый. Но его же построил Старк, а у него родители приплыли сюда на «Анне» или еще какая хрень, так что — допустим. Пусть будет особняк. Вот есть настоящие особняки — в Англии и в Европе. Там их называют просто домами. Но мы смотрим на свои дома и называем их особняками, если они достаточно старые.  
  
Названия, имена… в этой стране они ничего не значат. Сходи в музей. Посмотри на табличку Лу. Его зовут Генри. Посмотри на Си Янга. Его зовут Дентон. Дентон. Какой еще нахрен Дентон? Посмотри на Бейба. Его зовут Джордж Герман. И это не просто прозвища. Никто понятия не имеет, кто такой Джордж Герман. Назови хоть одного человека, который знает. Нет таких. Джордж Герман забыт. А Бейб Рут — словно герой из мифов. Вот такие у нас порядки. Не нужно узнавать, каков настоящий человек. Нам бы лучше какой-нибудь миф.  
  
Так что да. Я расскажу кое-что о тебе. То есть, я не знаю. Не буду говорить, что смотрю на тебя и не вижу Сета Бирюка. Если бы я так сказал — что бы ты сделал? Я вижу эту руку. Вряд ли хирурги пришьют такую, чтобы ты снова мог обниматься с людьми. И все-таки хорошо подумай насчет того, что мне известно. Ты же не знаешь, кто знает меня. Ты не знаешь, кто будет по мне скучать, если я пропаду среди лесов. Ты можешь подумать, что никто, да, никто не будет. Просто какой-то черный пацан. Но ты не знаешь. Мой отец — полковник. Ты можешь считать, что я соврал, но ты не можешь быть уверен. И в этом залог моей безопасности. В том, о чем ты не знаешь. И в том, что ты не знаешь, о чем знаю я.  
  
Ты много всего не знаешь. А не зная, ты не можешь действовать.  
  
Но моя история не об этом. Вот моя история.  
  
Дорога ведет только в одно место. Допустим, я заметил, как кто-то крадется по ней. Есть только одно место, куда он может идти. И это особняк Старков. Ладно, кто там живет? Какая-то белая красотка и ее черный друг. Я замечаю такие вещи. В Филли, в Нью-Йорке, в Чикаго куче народу уже давно плевать. Но здесь такое замечаешь. Вообще, обычно их там трое — все время разговаривают, все время что-то обсуждают. С родителями Ви. Родители Ви и эти трое.  
  
Твой приятель, парень со светлыми волосами. Ни разу не видел никого настолько внушающего доверие, так что я ему не доверяю. Его словно создали в какой-то лаборатории. И она — не могу понять, куда ее отнести. В тех разговорах у нее на лице появляется только то, что она хочет показать. Ее легко представить в далеком прошлом — обворожительная белая леди в пеньюаре тридцатых годов, с алыми губами; такие сейчас долго не задерживаются — в смысле, подобную красоту рано или поздно найдут по частям на горных склонах Норвегии или на пляже в Австралии, вроде как жертву шпионских игр. Это она. Эпоха, которую мы принесли в жертву. Никем другим она быть не может. И, наконец, черный парень. У меня сердце кровью обливается, когда смотрю на него, — и я это говорю без иронии. Он очень честный, он просто обычный парень, просто друг. Он там с этими двумя, но в их делах он вроде как случайный гость. Второстепенный персонаж для поддержки.  
  
Черт, какое-то кино. Будь я секретным агентом, я был бы не второстепенным.  
  
Но о чем я. Он очень хороший, этот черный парень. За обедом он читал газету: «Чикагская восьмерка». И как же он расстроен из-за событий в Чикаго. На самом деле расстроен. Но не теряет веру. Очень искренний. И вдобавок он называет себя таким обычным именем, что оно вполне может быть настоящим: Джексон, Уилсон, Смит, какая-то такая хрень. И он с твоим другом — никогда не видел, чтобы двое людей так хорошо ладили.  
  
«Думаешь, это сможет все задержать?» — спрашивает он твоего друга. Это было, когда я ходил проверить, на что ты смотрел. В тот же день. Ви вернулась в школу, Виктор был в доме, а их родители — с той женщиной; на самом деле она там главная, правда, я сомневаюсь, что все об этом знают. Черный парень сидел в саду. Вместе с твоим другом.  
  
И он такой внимательный. Почти сама добродетель. Твой друг. Он говорит: «Ты считаешь, что Мандель не сможет».  
  
«Нет, нет, — говорит Джексон-Уилсон. — Я считаю, что Манделю не стоит этого делать. Но я не могу сказать это ей. Не могу. Последнее время я слышу от нее одну демагогию. Словно я говорю с каким-то другим человеком. Но тебе я доверял с первой же встречи. Давай начистоту. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи честно, правильно ли поступает Мандель?»  
  
Он просто настоящий психотерапевт, этот Джексон-Уилсон. Засыпает тебя вопросами, на которые уже знает ответ. Такая общая волна. Понимаешь, о чем я. Кто-то ведет тебя за поводок к единственному ответу, который будет казаться самым разумным.  
  
Он такой: «Боже, мы ведь говорим о выборе целого народа. Люди решают свою судьбу. Помнишь, как мы познакомились, как я впервые смог узнать ее ближе? Все же было ради того, чтобы маленький человек мог получить все факты и чтобы люди наверху не принимали решения за всех, брат. Чтобы горстка людей наверху больше не имела полную свободу. Ради этой цели я жил все это время. Именно поэтому я боролся против… против правительства!»  
  
А твой друг — само спокойствие, и вид у него такой, будто он все прекрасно понимает.  
  
«Джексон-Уилсон», — или как там его имя, говорит он. Таким голосом, словно что-то обещает. Словно он политик и обращается к избирателю, у которого нет ни дома, ни работы, зато есть фотогеничная внешность и маленький ребенок. Он говорит: «Джексон-Уилсон, либо так, либо мы уступаем Старку».  
  
«Что?» — говорит Джексон-Уилсон. Совершенно потрясенный.  
  
«Ты не знал? — говорит он. — Старк наводил мосты с людьми из верхов. Если наш план не сработает, дело перейдет в его руки. Он ведь „защищает свободу“. Понимаешь, что это означает? Понимаешь, какие выгоды это ему принесет? Если Старк сможет решать за всех. Либо мы делаем выбор, либо он. Но никто другой не в состоянии. Мандель должен добиться задержки. Потому что Старк… Слушай, я не хотел тебе говорить. Но именно Старку нужно, чтобы все полетело к чертям».  
  
«Но… но Старк ведь на нашей стороне, — говорит Джексон-Уилсон. — Я… я должен ему позвонить…»  
  
«Он тебе не признается, — говорит твой друг. — Тем более прямо. Прости, но все так».  
  
И затем, можешь ли ты в это поверить, появляется сам Старк. Но теперь наметился раскол. Джексон-Уилсон больше не доверяет ему. Он не знает, что задумывает Старк.  
  
Что бы они ни планировали задержать, это касается Старка. «Старк Индастриз».  
  
И я пытаюсь понять, где в этом твое место. Поэтому я иду в банк — по какой-то причине во всем городе только там хоть кто-то что-то знает. Один парень оттуда очень тебя не любит, кстати. Он говорит: это человек из зеленого дома. Дай взглянуть. Точно. Сет Бирюк. Сотрудник мистера Старка приглядывает за ним ради нас. Мистер Старк такой заботливый.  
  
Я расспрашиваю пару людей, и выясняется, что сотрудник — это твой приятель. Но ему, кажется, мистер Старк не сильно нравится. Я возвращаюсь к особняку и узнаю, что он работает не на мистера Старка. Он работает вместе с той женщиной. Он говорит Джексону-Уилсону не доверять Старку. Так что же происходит? Зачем эта ложь? Где-то здесь ложь. Знает ли Старк, что его человек не доверяет ему?  
  
И Сет Бирюк. Зачем он тут? Знает ли Сет Бирюк, что за ним предположительно наблюдают по приказу Старка, чтобы тот хорошо выглядел в глазах горожан?  
  
Но ты бы не пришел сюда, если бы знал ответ. Ты бы не пришел. У тебя бы уже была вся информация. Мои слова там на крыльце не стали бы сюрпризом.  
  
Но за шоколад Херба ты мне все равно должен. Такие дела.

 

* * *

  
— У Стива были причины, — сразу же сказал Баки. Ему даже задумываться не пришлось. У Стива должны были быть причины.  
  
— У Стива, — медленно повторил Джуниор. Как будто Баки сейчас что-то для него подтвердил.  
  
Да хоть и так — какая Баки разница? Какая ему разница, если Джуниор на самом деле знает, кто они со Стивом такие? Кому он расскажет? Вожатому? Мифическому отцу? Херби? Пучкам деревьев-брокколи?  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Джуниор. — У Стива были причины. Для чего? Для того, чтобы настраивать того парня против Старка? Чтобы лгать о том, живете вы вместе или он присматривает за тобой? — Затем вкрадчиво добавил, будто это только что пришло ему в голову: — Для аренды дома на твое имя?  
  
— На все, — ответил Баки. — На все. Он… он заботится обо мне. Он мне помогает. Стив, он…  
  
— Он отстранился от тебя, — прервал его Джуниор. — Никто в городе не знает, что вы с ним знакомы. Ты просто какой-то псих, который тут внезапно появился. Может, ты из семьи Мэнсона, откуда им знать. Вот он — он внушает доверие; он со Старками.  
  
Но очевидно, Стив не хотел бы, чтобы Баки был связан со Старками, если Старку нельзя верить. Так что Баки покачал головой. Нет. Нет. Джуниор не знал Стива.  
  
— Он подстроил так, чтобы ты повел на обед детей Манделей, — продолжил Джуниор. — Я видел, как он давал тебе деньги. Подозрительно.  
  
— Он кажется тебе подозрительным, потому что хотел накормить двух детей? — переспросил Баки с раздражением.  
  
— _Ты_ кажешься мне подозрительным. Это ты повел на обед незнакомых тебе детей. Ты подозрительный. Вот я о чем.  
Слушай, может, ты ему доверяешь. Вполне возможно. У тебя лицо — в прямом смысле лицо — мертвого героя, которого помнят разве что те, кто вырос среди военных. Каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, ты ни хрена не понимаешь, что происходит, и других друзей у тебя точно нет. Тебе нужно кому-то доверять. Я понимаю. По-моему, это глупо, но я понимаю. И все же ты должен раздобыть больше информации о том, чем он занимается. Может, тебе удастся ему помочь, если все его планы вдруг сорвутся. Только у тебя ничего не выйдет, пока ты похож на психа.  
  
Его слова имели смысл. Баки был бесполезен Стиву в своем текущем состоянии: без цели, без сведений. Он цеплялся за то, что не мог даже назвать. Он не знал, зачем Стив здесь. Он не знал, что Стиву нужно. Стив ничего ему не говорил. Стив слишком заботился о нем, чтобы вовлекать в свои дела.  
  
— Лучшая защита — это нападение, — сказал Джуниор. — А если ты не знаешь, что делаешь, то и нападение спланировать не сможешь.  
  
Верно. По большей части. Но Баки не мыслил в терминах защиты и нападения. Именно поэтому… поэтому он и сидел на неудобных деревянных сиденьях — ради игры, которая могла тянуться бесконечно, дружественной игры; игры, в которой было нужно смотреть на людей. Той игры, смысл которой был вовсе не в защите и нападении. В бейсболе ты просто должен не сдаваться и стараться изо всех сил столько, сколько можешь.  
  
Это очень подходило Стиву. И Баки тоже.  
  
Но Стив больше не играл в ту игру.

 

* * *

  
Этой ночью было проще. Стив так и не достал смазку; оказывается, не так-то просто достать ее в городе, где стоит семь церквей, и владелец универсального магазина приходит в ужас, если покупатель хотя бы задерживает взгляд на вазелине. А Стив старался не привлекать к ним внимание. Так что дальше, чем в прошлый раз, они не зашли. Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив был на нем, не хотел, чтобы Стив везде его касался — с теми ощущениями было тяжело справиться. Вместо этого он опустился на колени, а Стив посмотрел на него с большим удовольствием — уже немало. Вспомнив, как сильно Стиву понравился энтузиазм, Баки расстегнул его ремень и потянул молнию, не дожидаясь просьб, и Стив с готовностью помог, стянув нижнее белье. Стив всегда был готов помочь. А затем Баки взял его в рот, а Стив давил руками ему на затылок. На самом деле, у Баки не было такого опыта, но все закончилось довольно быстро, и в целом он касался только члена Стива, лишь иногда задевая лицом золотые волосы — такие золотые, даже здесь, — и видел перед собой только идеальный низ живота Стива.  
  
В этот раз он гладил себя рукой, и было не так плохо. Он хотел хотеть этого. Закрыв глаза, он увидел Стива в баре, Стива за столом, обхватившего голову руками. И да, тогда он хотел. Он хотел того Стива.  
  
Он должен просто расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. И может быть, тогда он захочет Стива, который стоит перед ним.

 

* * *

  
Ви подарила Джуниору билет на сезонную прогулку по озеру. Все гости Куперстауна обязательно бывали на этой прогулке. Неважно, какой был сезон; просто в билете она называлась «сезонная», хоть это и было не так. В общем, отправиться на прогулку по озеру было естественно. Совсем не подозрительно. На следующее утро Баки прошел сквозь зеленый парк, зная, что все на него смотрят, но теперь не испытывая страха.  
  
Мандели тоже будут на озерной прогулке — впрочем, там все будут. Ну или по крайней мере еще шесть-семь человек из больших городов в бейсболках и с дорогими камерами. Джуниор дал Баки бейсболку с белой «М» на синем фоне и красной каймой.  
  
— «Миллуоки Брейвз», и потом верни, — сказал он. — В этом городе нужно носить бейсболку, иначе никто не поймет, зачем ты вообще сюда приехал. «Миллуоки Брейвз» тебе понравятся. Они как «Бруклин Доджерс». Их уже не существует, по правде говоря. Теперь вместо них нечто немного другое с другим именем.  
  
Гудящий деревянный псевдо-пароход с двумя палубами, красной обшивкой и фальшивым колесом у кормы выглядел так, словно на нем ходили по Миссисипи лет сто назад. Его украшали полосы материи с расцветкой флага, а название гласило «Осенний бейсбольный круиз». Когда Баки добрался до причала, Мандели еще не показались, поэтому он сел на белую скамью и притворился, что расслабляется под своей бейсболкой. Большинство людей вокруг делали то же самое, только по-настоящему. Озеро оказывало на всех мощное успокаивающее воздействие — своей яркой синевой в жарком утре, огромными пестрыми горами, обнимавшими его берега, и пушистыми пучками деревьев на их склонах.  
  
Даже на борту, даже во время движения, покой был абсолютным. Огромное колесо вращалось с умиротворяющим плеском, хотя вперед их толкало не оно; у судна был двигатель. На верхней палубе стояли Мандели, переговариваясь между собой. Они не замечали Баки, сидевшего в одной из деревянных кабинок, которую частично закрывала драпировка цветов флага.  
  
Ни о чем интересном они не говорили. Оценки Ви, ручная лягушка Виктора, которая была у него в Сантьяго, то место с рок-музыкой и что насчет выходных? Успеют они на что-нибудь посмотреть? Или они опоздали? Уже осень. Баки был очень насторожен — возможно, более всех людей на борту, но так получилось, что Мандели невероятно успокоили его; они научились этому трюку у самого озера. Он больше не смотрел на Манделей и псевдо-пароход. Он видел перед собой какой-то двухпалубный паром — некрасивый, выкрашенный в зеленый; на нем стояли три девочки с волосами разных оттенков коричневого. День вдруг стал холодным; на девочках были плотно застегнутые пальто с меховыми воротниками, и когда они повернулись, Баки увидел ленту у каждой в волосах, локоны струились вниз, а они спустились по трапу и вдруг окружили его с радостным шумом.  
  
Вот это поездка, мальчишки вели себя очень хорошо, нет, никто их не обижал, конечно нет, Баки, они же знают, что бы ты с ними сделал. Но, боже мой, они совершенно серьезно. Самые красивые утесы Нью-Джерси за каких-то пять центов. Пикник всего за пять центов. И прогулки на лодках, и походы, и бейсбол. На Бекки новые туфли, ты заметил? Она сломала каблук на старых, и бедняге Элу пришлось везти ее до самого Хобокена за точно такими же.  
  
— Todavía no he visto ni _una_ fotografía de Elvis Presley, — сказал кто-то напротив него, и Баки выдернуло назад к реальности.  
  
Виктор. Это был Виктор. Остальные Мандели были внизу; со своего места на верхней палубе Баки слышал их смех. Но Виктор не спустился вместе с ними. Он ерзал на сиденье напротив Баки и жаловался, сколько всего он хотел увидеть, и не этот тупой бейсбол, кроме которого в Нью-Йорке ничего нет, но фотографии Элвиса, например, и еще белых ковбоев с пивной зависимостью, и настоящую лунную пыль, и певиц без одежды, и больше недовольной молодежи, чем одна его сестра; кажется, он находился под впечатлением, что в Соединенных Штатах была наивысшая концентрация недовольной молодежи. Как сильно Баки был недоволен в молодости? Ужасно сильно?  
  
— Совсем нет, насколько я могу вспомнить, — ответил Баки по-испански.  
  
Виктор кивнул с разочарованным видом. Здесь модно быть молодым и недовольным. Его отец часто жаловался, что Ви все начало раздражать в ту же секунду, как она прибыла в США на обучение. Но это было не совсем так, потому что в Чили она любила nueva canción, разговоры о бедняках, процветании демократии и тому подобном. Она и здесь любила подобное — так же, как американцы.  
  
Баки знает друга его отца? Ese rubio, amigo de mi padre. Lo conoces?  
  
Баки заморгал от такого резкого перехода. Виктор выжидающе молчал, его глаза казались чересчур светлыми на загорелом лице. Зачем он хотел об этом узнать? Мог он раньше спросить у Стива, знаком ли тот с Баки?  
  
Баки решил ответить, что да, они знакомы, но если Стив не говорил Виктору об этом, значит, это секрет, и ему с Ви нельзя рассказывать о нем. Виктор согласился. В знак уговора они пожали друг другу руки. Виктор оказался левшой, поэтому Баки пришлось сделать это мертвой рукой, и Виктор почувствовал ее под перчаткой.  
  
— Qué cosa! — воскликнул он.  
  
Кем он был? Как он ее лишился? Как можно лишиться кисти? Всей руки? Серьезно? А можно умереть от потери крови? Если она вся сразу вытечет, и ты потеряешь слишком много?  
  
Наверное, ответил ему Баки. Умереть можно от чего угодно. Что до меня, то я ушел на войну, но не умер; я только лишился руки. Лишиться руки можно по-разному. Можно лишиться ее, когда тебя привяжут к столу. Можно лишиться ее, если в ней будет слишком много дыр. Со мной было вот что: я ушел на войну вместе с другом, и когда я был ему очень нужен, со мной произошел несчастный случай, и я потерял руку в результате этого несчастного случая. После этого я не мог увидеть своего друга очень долго, несмотря на то, что он хотел увидеть меня. Он всегда хотел, чтобы я был с ним, а я… я никогда не мог дать ему то, что мне стоило бы дать, чего он, наверное, хотел от меня. Поэтому мне всегда казалось, что на самом деле я лишился руки из-за этого. Я лишился ее от стыда.  
  
После этого Виктор сидел молча, пораженный. Баки тоже молчал, но было уже неважно, потому что корабль как раз вернулся к причалу, и Мандели стали звать сына. Виктор очень вежливо попрощался, и Баки только потом осознал, что не последовал ни одному совету Джуниора: не поймал кого-нибудь из старших Манделей, чтобы ненавязчиво выяснить, чем они тут занимаются; не разговорил Виктора или Ви. План, конечно, был словно из детской книжки, какой-нибудь «Юный детектив на Мерцающем озере». Но у него бы появилось больше информации, чем было, ради этого он и пошел на озерную прогулку.  
  
В смятении он встал.  
  
Затем сел обратно. Ему послышался очень знакомый голос.  
  
— Даниэль, Сесилия! — говорил Стив внизу на причале. — Если вы хотели посмотреть на озеро, можно было попросить Старка.  
  
— Вы и так живете в моем доме, — раздался игриво-недовольный голос Старка. — Я не буду жадничать, если попросить у меня пару лодок. Я уже предлагал это…  
  
— Да, но мне не хотелось, — перебил Стив.  
  
— И остановиться в моем особняке тоже предлагал, — язвил Старк. — Хоть ты и зануда редкий…  
  
— Мне есть, где жить, — ответил Стив.  
  
Кто-то засмеялся. Женщина.  
  
Старк сказал:  
  
— Ага. Нет, действительно, в Куперстауне веселее всего в одиночку. Скажи, в свободное время ты заворачиваешься во флаг и льешь скупые слезы по нашей стране? Потому что ты производишь на людей именно такое впечатление. Тебе об этом говорили? Я подумал, тебе стоит знать…  
  
Их голоса вместе с голосами Манделей стали затихать. Они уходили с причала.  
  
Какое-то время Баки сидел в кабинке, прячась за драпировкой, и размышлял. Старк не знал, что он здесь. Он думал, что Стив один. Это было не удивительно. Если Стив ему не доверял, он бы не рассказал ему о Баки.  
  
Но они не одни дожидались на причале. Баки осторожно подсмотрел из-за драпировки. Два человека стояли молча, закатывая глаза от выходок Старка. Красная. Старше, чем в последнюю их встречу, но все еще такая красивая, что Стив, должно быть, жалеет о потерянном времени, когда смотрит не на нее. Это она смеялась.  
  
А рядом с ней стоял Джексон-Уилсон или как там его имя, про которого говорил Джуниор. Однако Баки знал, как его зовут. Он услышал, как тот тихо сказал: «Тебе не обязательно быть одному. Можешь остаться с нами». Словно он сочувствовал Стиву. Словно он не знал, что Баки тоже здесь. Но у Стива не было ни одной причины, чтобы не сказать ему о Баки. Джуниор был прав. Друг Стива был приятным человеком. Он был добрым, открытым, хорошим. Настоящей опорой. Баки был уверен: кто-то должен был рассказать ему о том, что Баки вернулся.

 

* * *

  
Перед разговором со Стивом он заглянул в седьмой кемпинг, чтобы отдать Джуниору кепку. Белый вожатый разучивал со своими подопечными песню, которая была им очевидно неинтересна; Джуниор стоял поодаль, прислонившись к дереву, и чудесным подростковым образом казался выше всего этого. Увидев Баки, он кивнул в сторону башни Абнера Старка. Баки спустился к песчаному склону и стал ждать. Вскоре появился Джуниор.  
  
— Ты жил в Милуоки? — спросил Баки, отдавая кепку.  
  
Каким-то образом Джуниор по частям сложил довольно большую картину его жизни, при этом Баки о нем почти ничего не знал. Все как Джуниор и сказал: просто какой-то черный мальчишка. Но Баки не хотел, чтобы кто-то был просто кем-то. Кем-то, кого легко забыть. Он и так забыл слишком многих. А те, кого он еще знал, видоизменились. Как осенние деревья. Их краски обновились. Теперь они могут и не узнать Баки при встрече.  
  
— Где я только не жил, — ответил Джуниор. — Знаешь, почему это полезно? Если спросят, откуда ты, можно назвать любое место. Выбирай, какое хочешь. Если оно окажется им знакомым, то люди решат, что и тебя они тоже знают. Решат, что раскусили тебя. Если я скажу «Милуоки», то ты сразу подумаешь: «А, фанат Хэнка Аарона», или что-нибудь такое. — Он помолчал. — Хотя ладно, это правда. Мне нравится Хэнк Аарон.  
  
Он надел кепку. Козырек преградил путь солнечному свету, оставив половину лица Джуниора в тени и закрыв один глаз. Он выглядел очень загадочно, очень по-взрослому.  
  
— Так что ты узнал? — спросил он Баки. — Докладывай.  
  
Он произнес это настолько властно, что Баки и в самом деле чуть было не принялся докладывать. Но затем он одернул себя. Нет. Джуниор всего лишь мальчишка. Он собирается идти в колледж. У него скаутские значки.  
  
— Я не могу тебе рассказать, — ответил Баки. — Это касается нас со Стивом. И… других людей. Хороших людей. Мы… я должен разобраться сам. Это и так, скорее всего, из-за меня. У Стива были причины…  
  
— У Стива, — повторил за ним Джуниор.  
  
Больше он ничего не сказал. Словно не мог поверить этому имени. Словно от него ускользала какая-то деталь — или он думал, что это от Баки ускользает какая-то деталь. Но Джуниор не знал всей истории Баки и Стива, о том, что Стив вынес его со стола Золы, что Стив нашел в себе силы остаться с Баки даже после того, как тот его отверг.  
  
Стив слил игру ради него.

* * *

  
Он в нетерпении ходил по дому, дожидаясь Стива. Вчера Джуниор дал ему бритву — выбор за Баки, сказал он, потому что без бороды его могут узнать, но с бородой он выглядит ужасно, как сумасшедший. Поэтому Баки аккуратно побрился — и когда закончил, почувствовал себя хорошо. Кожа стала как будто новой, свободной. Он осторожно потрогал ее живой рукой.  
  
Перед тем, как начать бриться, он включил радио. Он вспомнил, как Джуниор и Ви сравнивали предпочтения в музыке, и она назвала несколько «коренных» исполнителей, а он сказал: Сэм и Дейв, просто Сэм и Дейв; больше для него никого не существует.  
  
Теперь по радио передавали разные до странности обнадеживающие вещи. Милая крошка и тому подобное: пусть светит солнце, вот такая она, любовь, земля передает привет. Он не выключал, пока не зазвучала та самая песня, которая, казалось, играла везде. Есть люди, рожденные размахивать флагом.  
  
Это не я.  
  
Нет. Он не хотел ее слушать. Он выключил радио. В зеленом доме наступила тишина. Так лучше.  
  
Он снова сидел за столом и ждал Стива. В этот раз к нему не приходили мысли о старом Стиве. Голова была необычно ясной. Он… он наконец встретил кого-то, кого смог узнать, и этому не мешали отголоски будущего. Того, кто остался таким же, каким был всегда.  
  
— Ты не сказал мне, — произнес Баки сразу же, как только Стив вошел. — Ты не сказал мне, что я не единственный Коммандос в городе.  
  
Силуэт Стива застыл в дверях. Ночь снаружи сделала траву черной, и озеро — черным, и видневшуюся вдали школу — тоже совершенно черной. Внутри все было залито светом, и Стив снова казался неестественно великолепным. Все его цвета снова вызывали у Баки головную боль, как будто они были неправильными, совсем не теми. И почему его волосы такие яркие?  
  
— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе, — крайне осторожно спросил Стив, — что случилось с Моритой?  
  
— С Моритой? — повторил Баки.  
  
— С Джимом Моритой, — ответил Стив. — Да, я знаю, что не должен тебе ничего рассказывать. Только если ты вспомнишь сам. Но ты же знаешь — я на твоей стороне, так что давай разок нарушим правила. Морита. Забавно — казалось бы, это Гейбу будет сложнее устроиться, что ему будет тяжелее всех в последние лет двадцать. Но нет. Сложнее всего было Морите.  
Не думаю, что он рвался в армию. Но либо он шел в добровольцы, либо — военный центр перемещения «Туле-Лэйк». Так его называли. Не «лагерь». Центр перемещения. Названия — это важно.  
Поэтому он ушел, а его семья тем временем потеряла все, что у них было. И ферму тоже. Им пришлось жить в бараках. Его двоюродного брата отправили в «Топаз» вместо «Туле-Лэйк»; его застрелил часовой. Морита — в каждой новостной хронике; позади всех, но тем не менее. Вместе со всей командой обернут флагом. Вот в чем вся суть этой нации. Есть люди на переднем плане, люди-мифы. А есть козлы отпущения. Сам он не попал в их число. Зато попали все, кого он знал. Все, кроме вас.  
Так что после войны он становится журналистом. Он мог работать в Щ.И.Т.е. Ему предлагали. Но он не хотел. Он не очень хотел быть частью той команды из мифов, и теперь он подтверждает свои слова делами. Отказывается от отличной должности. Чтобы раскрывать грязные секреты о грязной работе. Например, о том, как США тайно сбывает оружие и заявляет, что это Советы. Он общается только со своей старой командой, больше ни с кем. Чаще всего с Гейбом, иногда с Дуганом, изредка письмо-другое Дернье и Фэлсворту. Но в основном он путешествует. Едет в Бразилию, чтобы увидеть японо-бразильцев Сан-Паулу. В Никарагуа. В Гватемалу. И однажды в пятьдесят четвертом Дугану приходит письмо, и там говорится, что Морита в каком-то крохотном городе, объятом паранойей, кругом волнения, люди боятся неизвестно чего, боятся призрачных капиталистов, которые придут к ним и свергнут правительство. Но дата на нем — несколько недель назад. Дуган читает письмо, затем откладывает. Пытается понять, что написать в ответ. Заходит его дочь, приносит завтрак и газету. И на третьей странице упоминается маленький городок в Гватемале. Тот самый городок. Вчера он был, а сегодня его уже нет. Повстанцы. Это были повстанцы. Они сбросили почти всех жителей в одну братскую могилу.  
Но не американских журналистов. Те собрали группу из молодых людей. Решили бороться. Так что они не с горожанами. Их легко опознать. Их нашли недалеко от города, в канаве. С пулями — и это очень важно — с пулями от «Старк-J5» в голове.  
  
Баки услышал, как затрещал стол. Он посмотрел вниз. Каким-то образом его мертвая рука разбила дерево. Стол превратился в обломки. И почему-то в горле пересохло, а глаза стали влажными, очень влажными. Он увидел ту канаву, когда Стив описывал ее; он хорошо ее знал. Как будто сам был там.  
  
— Старк продавал оружие повстанцам? — спросил он. — Но…  
  
— Не будь идиотом, — ответил Стив. — Старк продавал его тем же людям, что и всегда: нам. Это мы организовали там повстанцев.  
  
Баки уставился на него.  
  
— И тревогу. И страх. И волнения. Это были мы. Они избрали того, кто нам не нравился, — пожал плечами Стив. — Это называется дестабилизацией. Так мы теперь защищаемся.  
  
— Это не защита! — сказал Баки громче, чем хотел, практически закричал.  
  
Стив улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась отталкивающей. Широкой, отталкивающей, зубастой улыбкой, которой он теперь всегда улыбался.  
  
— Теперь это защита, — ответил он. — Мы изменили правила. Старк, и Пегги Картер, и старина Дум-Дум. Ты исчез — и знаешь что? Они позволили изменить правила. Вот что стало с Коммандос.  
  
Затем он тихо продолжил:  
  
— Я не возражал, что ты ходишь по всему городу, пока у тебя была борода. Это не мешало нашему делу. Но теперь ты внезапно катаешься по озеру с Манделями. Ты снова выглядишь как раньше. Пожалуй, тебе придется остаться в доме. Тебя слишком легко опознать.  
  
Он подошел к нему и как-то странно постучал по мертвой руке — Баки против своей воли резко осел, обмяк, упал на обломки стола.

 

* * *

  
Он увидел Стива.  
  
Старого Стива. Стива, который заболел и не смог поехать к утесам в Палисейдс-Парк, поэтому у самого Баки тоже пропало желание, а потом ему пришлось всем рассказывать, что нет, нет, он остался не из-за того, что Стив остался. Он просто не любит Джерси. Только поэтому. Его ненависть к Джерси обрела характер легенды. Ложь из лучших побуждений, которую он растягивал и растягивал, пока она не доросла до мифических размеров.  
  
Джерси, Стив? Да ладно.  
  
Сейчас Стив, сняв пиджак, стоял на коленях на полу, а перед ним был мужчина с широким лицом и глубоко посаженными глазами, который с отчаянием смотрел на металлический радиатор; позади них женщина с каштановыми волосами готовила кофе, приговаривая: нет, другой ключ, растяпа; ты будто первый раз увидел инструменты. Пусть лучше Стив сам все сделает.  
  
Стив, стоящий на коленях, выглядел очень необычно, потому что в нем не было ничего прекрасного или идеального, не было ничего жутко хорошего. Рассмотрев радиатор поближе, он открыл рот и выругался. Женщина с каштановыми волосами скорчила гримасу притворно оскорбленного англошотландского приличия. Лицо Стива тем временем целиком исказилось от сосредоточенности. Оно несло на себе нескрываемые метки иммигрантской природы: слишком крупные черты, очень длинные женственные ресницы, которые создавали ауру изумительного безразличия, чересчур темные брови, а снизу оно все сходилось ко рту, похожему на небольшой ушиб над подбородком.  
  
Еще он был очень трудолюбивым — теперь Баки вспомнил. Его жизнь состояла не столько из бесконечных болезней, сколько из практически чудесных выздоровлений. Болели все. Многие умирали. Но Стиву становилось лучше — каждый раз. Лучше, и лучше, и лучше. Стоило кому-то уже вычеркнуть его, как через неделю он появлялся — истощенный, но собранный: «Да нет, я сходил в офис ВПА. Сказали, что я не могу получить назад старую работу, но у меня уже есть новая — похоже, я теперь разнорабочий. Не все так плохо. Я умею чинить вещи. Ну, если могу поднять ящик с инструментами — могу и починить».  
  
Стив был такой: он всегда приходил, если был нужен. Наверное, он тайно подсчитывал все услуги, которые Баки оказывал ему; он смотрел на Баки снизу-вверх из-под своих равнодушных ресниц, как бы говоря: да, ты хорош, очень хорош, лучше всех, если на то пошло. Но я тоже стану лучшим.  
  
И он стал. Он знал, как выхаживать больных людей, и совершенно не боялся болезней. Когда слегла Бекки, и никто не мог ничего сделать, Стив учил их, как с этим справиться, отодвигал ее тяжелые ореховые волосы, показывая миссис Барнс, куда прикладывать камфорные компрессы. Он знал, как достать что угодно по самой выгодной цене, знал, как оставаться бедным с гордостью, что было настоящим искусством; оно заключалось не в том, как быть жалким и раздавленным (хотя люди все время путали бедность именно с этим), а в том, как встречать несправедливость криком, подобно котам в переулке: так, чтобы все были вынуждены услышать. У него были быстрые, умелые руки. Он умел создавать, рисовать. Он умел чинить вещи. Он любил чинить. Он любил восстанавливать. Он не разрушал. Он строил.  
  
Он не занимался дестабилизацией.  
  
— Покажи отцу, в чем разница между этими отвертками. Он ее не видит, — произнес он с усталой ухмылкой, когда Баки вошел в комнату.  
  
Мистер Барнс вскинул руки — такие же, как у Баки: совсем не привычные к отверткам, мягкие и нежные живые руки, обе.  
  
— Я и сам их не различаю, — ответил Баки после того, как поцеловал мать. — Мы оставим это тебе.  
  
Стив посмотрел на него одновременно с раздражением и благодарностью. С благодарностью, потому что это была его возможность сделать что-то для себя. И для всех Барнсов. Стив любил делать что-то для других людей. Даже немного слишком. Баки беспокоился за него; из таких легко делать козлов отпущения.  
  
— Слышали про Босоногого Джо? — сказал Баки. — Его нашли. У него винный магазин где-то в Южной Каролине. Тай Кобб зашел туда и увидел его. Об этом написали в газете.  
  
— Ну, назад в игру ему точно путь заказан, так что винный магазин как раз кстати, — ответил мистер Барнс. Баки с матерью рассмеялись.  
  
— Он по-прежнему говорит, что невиновен, — тихо сказал Стив с задумчивостью в голосе. — По-прежнему говорит, что его подставили. Я читал, что у него не было настоящего адвоката. Так что игра его съела. Он любил ее, а она плюнула на него.  
  
Баки с матерью перестали смеяться.  
  
Самое выдающееся качество Стива — и это было точно на все сто процентов, в этом воспоминании Баки был уверен, как ни в одном другом — состояло в том, что для человека таких скромных размеров Стив занимал очень большое пространство в нравственном отношении. Тогда это не делало его особенно хорошим, а тем более — идеальным. Это делало его человеком, находиться рядом с которым совсем непросто, гордым и сложным человеком; тем, кто мог погасить смех во всей комнате — извинившись, но не сожалея. Тем, кто всегда задает вопросы, всегда озвучивает сомнения; кто любит высокие идеалы, но не всегда может заставить себя поверить в них. Тем, кто напрашивается на кулак, как говорили люди.  
  
Он был хорошим, но не в том смысле, как это запомнилось. Не в том смысле, из которого люди сделали миф. Он был хорошим, как Джим Морита, которого он любил больше всех, наряду с Баки и наряду с агентом Картер. Он подтверждал свои слова делами.  
  
Что стало с такими людьми?

 

* * *

  
Баки проснулся, и за спиной у него была стена, перед глазами — обломки стола, и он не мог пошевелиться.  
  
Рука, отстраненно подумал он.  
  
Мертвая рука. Она не совсем мертвая. Она оживала для Стива, когда тот прикасался к ней.  
  
«Пожалуй, тебе придется остаться в доме», — сказал Стив. И теперь Баки было тяжело пошевелиться, очень тяжело. Он чувствовал себя очень вялым. В его теле, в его крови было нечто — призрак какого-то изделия Говарда Старка, может быть, — отчего Баки было тяжело даже думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подняться.  
  
«Пожалуй, тебе придется остаться в доме», — сказал Стив.  
  
Нет. Нет. Там была какая-то ложь. Там было что-то, на что Баки не хотел смотреть. Поэтому сейчас внутри него стоял яростный вой, и он подумал о Стиве — о своем Стиве, о настоящем Стиве — и он подумал: что случается с такими людьми?  
  
Слышали про Босоногого Джима? Его нашли в канаве с пулей от «Старк-J5» в голове.

 

* * *

  
Это страна Вашингтона Ирвинга. Классическая Америка, настоящая Америка, Америка универсальных магазинов и церквей, где права словно волшебные фразы. А в волшебных странах обычно есть призраки, и на этот раз призраком был Баки.  
  
Он двигался очень медленно — ему мешало то, что делала рука, чем бы это ни было. Он не пошел долгой дорогой, прекрасной сияющей дорогой с бойскаутами и облачной дымкой. Он пошел дорогой, которой всегда ходил Стив. Нет. Не-Стив. Это было шоссе из гравия и смолы, проложенное вдоль железнодорожных путей, заваленное мусором. Этот путь к особняку был засыпан обертками, бумажными стаканчиками и бутылками от кока-колы, осколками зеленого стекла: отбросами. И если кто-то захочет присмотреться, продвигаясь через современные отбросы, он увидит старое лицо — лицо, знакомое разве что тому, кто вырос среди военных; останки древней игры — игры, в которую больше никто не играет.  
  
Но в конце концов он добрался до особняка. В окне за занавесками виднелись силуэты Старка и великой истинной любви Старка, многострадальной превосходной шпионки Стива, а Старк говорил:  
  
— Откуда мне было знать, что ей неприятно, когда ее называют дорогушей?  
  
— Молодые женщины этого не любят, вообще-то, — ответила Красная.  
  
— Ты достаточно молода, чтобы не говорить о них как об ином виде, — сказал Старк. — В любом случае, я не в курсе всех общественных веяний. Домохозяйки хотят сходить с ума — меня это не касается. Хотя историю о зайке из «Плейбоя» я читал.  
  
Баки даже не взглянул на них. Они… они изменились. Когда-то у этих людей было больше сомнений, подумал он. Но годы взяли их, перетрясли, и теперь они повелевали миром из особняка высоко в горах, в безопасности, неприкосновенные, обладающие большей свободой, чем все остальные. Сомнения опали на землю. Они раздавили их, растоптали и двинулись дальше, приняв новые правила игры.  
  
Он дошел до двери в сад. Он понял, что был без сознания очень долго — почти всю ночь. В особняке скоро будут завтракать. Ви привезут из школы на машине. Ей с братом дадут какое-то время побыть в саду. Они рассказали ему об этом. Баки собирал информацию о распорядке их дня. Зачем?  
  
У него не было времени думать об этом. Он с трудом взломал дверь и ввалился внутрь. Джуниор был прав: дом оказался не таким уж большим, просто старым. Баки шел вслед за грязью на деревянном полу и коврах. Он держался в стороне от места, где были Старк со шпионкой. Он позволил телу действовать самостоятельно. Наземные войска на вражеской территории. Цель: найти и… и уничтожить?  
  
Нет. Нет, он ничего не уничтожал. Он не хотел уничтожать. Он делал то, что всегда хотел сделать: он искал своего друга.  
  
За кухней располагался длинный коридор с комнатами по обе стороны, забитыми колониальной мебелью. В одной он заметил темную, неторопливую, задумчивую фигуру, ставшую теперь немного массивней, немного медленней. Но его дух оставался все тем же. Вот что выделялось в людях: их дух. Некоторые, как Старк, истлели со временем и стали ужасными, мелкими. Некоторые ожесточились, власть и ответственность заставили их сдерживать то хорошее, что в них было, что они могли бы проявлять в иных обстоятельствах; такой стала женщина с красными губами и великим сердцем, которое полюбил Стив. А некоторые просто исчезли — как сам Стив. На их месте оказалось что-то совсем других цветов, что-то злое.  
  
Но с Гейбом такого не случилось.  
  
Это… это был Гейб. Тот самый спокойный Гейб, кто всегда осторожно, вдумчиво представлял другую точку зрения. Точку зрения, которая обычно оставалась в тени. Ту, которую никто никогда не замечал.  
  
Ты когда-нибудь слышал о негритянских «Доджерс»?  
  
Очень терпеливо. Если вещи, о которых ты не знаешь. Я похож на тебя, но я не такой же. Я знаю о других частях этой страны, этого мира. И потому, что я знаю, я могу не блуждать, как ты. Я знаю мир, который знаешь ты, и мир, который знаю я. Ты знаешь только свой. А теперь я задам вопрос. И ты поймешь, что есть лишь один разумный ответ.  
  
Чем Гейб занимался последние двадцать лет? Он не был похож на тех, кто живет в особняках. Баки не видел на его лице никаких следов всей этой загородной политики. Он подумал о Черных Пантерах, о студенческих волнениях. Он подумал о словах Джуниора: парень очень расстроен из-за Чикагской восьмерки.  
  
Гейб открыл рот, затем закрыл. Он уставился на Баки. Баки тоже изменился, он знал об этом. Он внезапно испугался, что Гейб его не узнает. Он стал уродлив. Ему говорили, что после войны его захватили русские. Русские превратили его в оружие. Он не знал, правда ли это; возможно, это были не русские. Возможно, это были все те же старые добрые С.Ш.А., просто они создали оружие, сбыли его куда-то, постарались над тем, чтобы его было не отличить от русского, а затем сказали: нет, нет, это не мы. Это Советы.  
  
— Баки?! — произнес Гейб.  
  
В его глазах стояли слезы. Гейб никогда не был особенно красивым, обычно во время съемок его держали на заднем плане, а затем выталкивали вперед, если нужно было подчеркнуть Единство нации. Такой была его работа. Так его использовали. Тогда Баки даже не задумывался об этом. Но теперь ему казалось, что это самое прекрасное лицо, которое он видел за долгое время: лицо Гейба. Настоящее живое лицо. На нем была написана искренняя боль — и ярость.  
  
— Стив, — сказал он Гейбу. — Тот человек не Стив. Блондин. Тот, который все время здесь. Человек Пегги Картер, который с ней работает. Который сказал тебе о Старке. Он не…  
  
Гейб выглядел сбитым с толку.  
  
— Баки, — сказал он. — Баки, Стив умер. Стив мертв уже больше двадцати лет. Баки, что с тобой случилось?  
  
У Баки перехватило горло. Он… Именно этого он не хотел знать. Именно поэтому он всюду следовал за новым Стивом, боготворил нового Стива. Потому что в мире должен быть Стив. Ему был нужен Стив. Он не мог… не мог…  
  
Он увидел канаву Мориты, тела в ней; наверное, там хватило бы места им всем. Ему. Стиву. Джиму. Гейбу. Может, даже Дум-Думу и всем остальным. Теперь он понимал, что этого не избежать. Это новая цель игры. Не стараться изо всех сил. А закапывать противников.  
  
Его захлестнуло ощущением безнадежности. Он ничего не мог изменить. Но даже сейчас он знал, чего бы хотели от него Стив с Джимом: правды. Они бы хотели, чтобы он озвучил сомнения.  
  
— Они убили Джима, — сказал он Гейбу. — Джима Мориту. Оружием Старка. Пулей Старка. Наша сторона. Эта сторона. Теперь они так защищаются. Их защита — это нападение.  
  
Гейб вздрогнул. Но потом почему-то отстранился. Он подошел к двери и осторожно выглянул в коридор. Затем он поспешил обратно к Баки и тихо сказал:  
  
— Я догадывался об этом. Они… Скоро будут выборы. Через год. В Чили. Пегги сказала: «Говард знает человека, который может обеспечить нужный результат. Мы не позволим прошлому повториться, Гейб». Потому что когда избирают коммуниста, случается подобное. Такова цена. Поэтому…  
  
Он говорил медленно, стыдился своих слов. Баки видел это по его лицу. Стыд. Гейб умирал от стыда.  
  
— …поэтому мы привели их сюда. Чтобы повлиять на выборы. Чили останется на нашей стороне. И никто не пострадает. Не повторит судьбу Джима.  
  
Он говорил об этом так, словно как Баки пытался найти Стива — так и он пытался найти Джима. На это было страшно смотреть: на обнаженное выражение его лица. Баки закрыл глаза. И, как ни странно, вспомнил о Джуниоре.  
  
Зачем ты здесь?  
  
Зачем не-Стив привез его сюда? Он был единственной деталью без своего места. Он. Баки. Им невозможно повлиять на выборы. Баки — не тот инструмент, который можно использовать так тонко, так осторожно.  
  
На глазах у ошеломленного Гейба Баки снял свою зеленую куртку. Перчатку. Расстегнул рубашку. Под ней была мертвая рука со всеми проводами и микросхемами, на которой Стив играл как на сложном инструменте. Баки рассеянно подумал, что если открыть одну из панелей на бицепсе, там окажется логотип Старка.  
  
— Он привез меня сюда. Этот человек. Я не знаю зачем, — сказал он Гейбу. — Я… я уже не твой друг. Я теперь что-то другое. Я оружие. Зачем им здесь оружие? Ты должен кому-нибудь рассказать. Ты должен найти помощь, пока… пока они не использовали меня.  
  
Гейб всегда был сообразительным, умным, ему не приходилось долго объяснять. Он кивнул. Подошел к шкафу в углу, взял оттуда одежду, снял халат, оделся, забрался в прикроватный столик и достал красную помаду, несколько смятых музейных билетов. Пистолет. Он зашел в ванную и вернулся через несколько секунд, надевая на палец обручальное кольцо.  
  
— Будет безопаснее не говорить ей, — сказал он. — Мы еще ничего о тебе не знаем. Как ты выжил? Ты знаешь? — Баки покачал головой. — Ясно. Так я и думал. Пошли. Мы доберемся до Нью-Йорка, встретимся с Дум-Думом. Ему мы можем доверять.  
  
Но Баки не мог уйти.  
  
Он знал: здесь что-то произойдет, причем очень скоро. Этот сияющий, идеальный человек с широкой улыбкой, защитник свободы с правильным американским лицом — он что-то задумал. Баки вспомнил о Викторе и Ви, похожих на девочек с парома, и понял, что им нужна защита. Настоящая защита. Не то, что называют этим словом теперь.  
  
— Кто-то должен присмотреть за Манделями, — сказал он Гейбу. — Они в опасности. Я должен был изучить распорядок их дня.

 

* * *

  
Гейб не мешкал ни секунды. Он оставил жене послание, написанное ее красной помадой, — Баки подумал, что это может быть каким-то намеком для нее, условным кодом. Брак Пегги Картер точно был бы именно таким. Союзом незаметных взглядов и тайных знаков.  
  
После того, как Гейб сел в машину, завел двигатель, оглянулся на дом и выехал на трассу, Баки нашел комнату Виктора. Она оказалась следующей по коридору. Он подождал, пока горничная зайдет разбудить Виктора, затем снова выйдет. И только потом проскользнул в забитое мебелью, старое, взрослое помещение — оно совсем не подходило любознательному светлоглазому ребенку, который сидел на кровати. И с кем-то разговаривал.  
  
Со Стивом. Нет. Не Стивом. На нем были синяя рубашка, синий галстук и синий костюм — все синее, как будто он дух озера или неба. Его глаза казались очень голубыми. Он что-то напевал Виктору. Что-то похожее на «Виктори Каллиопу». Бойкое. Радостное. Старомодное.  
  
— Раз ты уже здесь, мне остается только отвлечь Старка и Вдову, — сказал он, прервав песню, но не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Баки.  
  
Виктор спросил то же самое, потому что не понял. Сияющий человек улыбнулся ему сверху вниз и потрепал по волосам. Родительский жест.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы они умирали. Точнее, мне все равно, — сказал он Баки. — Но Зола считает, что они полезны, а пока люди полезны — мы их держим. Как тебя, например. Я рад, что ты сюда добрался. Я знал, что ты сможешь.  
  
Баки покачал головой:  
  
— Ты оставил меня… ты сделал так, чтобы я отключился. Ты сказал, что я должен оставаться в доме, — он не мог понять, какой в этом смысл. — Что меня слишком легко опознать.  
  
— Да. Ты вынудил нас. Знаешь, как с тобой нелегко? Ты делаешь то, что мне нужно, только в двух случаях. Первый — я заставляю тебя. И тогда твой разум отключается. Ты действуешь на автоматике. Держать тебя в таком состоянии не очень выгодно. Зола боится, что это ослабит твои высшие функции. Но стоит тебе прийти в себя, ты начинаешь искать Стива. Все, что от нас требуется — это дать тебе Стива. Ты делаешь то, что он говорит. Ты довольно простое создание.  
  
Он поднял голову, и свет отразился от его волос — Баки не хотел смотреть на него, но не знал, как отвернуться. Стив мертв. А здесь — только этот человек.  
  
— Quién es Steve? — спросил Виктор, по-видимому, уловивший часть разговора.  
  
И этот новый Стив ответил, коротко рассмеявшись:  
  
— Стив? Nadie. Ya se me olvidó.  
  
Я уже забыл, говорил человек, в облике которого словно воплотилась вся страна. Я не знаю, кто такой Стив. Я уже забыл Стива.  
  
Он потрепал Виктора по волосам и показал ему на что-то на кровати. Книга, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Другой рукой он достал из пиджака какой-то предмет. Поднял повыше. На рукоятке читалось: «Старк Индастриз». «Старк Индастриз». Затем вернул обратно в карман пиджака, встал и шагнул к Баки. Баки подумал, что должен сделать шаг ему навстречу, должен угрожать этому новому Стиву — именно так он поступал, когда чувствовал себя в ловушке. Но он не мог. Вместо этого он шагнул назад.  
  
— Ты не можешь причинить мне вред, — говорил Стив, широко улыбаясь. — Ты этого не сделаешь. Ты столько времени убеждал себя, что я — это он. А ты знаешь, что ты сам похож на него больше, чем я? В тебе есть сыворотка. Такие вещи — это просто биология, а не вопрос выбора. И как бы нам ни хотелось другого, мы можем получить только ту силу, которая в тебе есть.  
Все мы слышали ту самую легенду: хорошее становится великим, плохое — ужасным. Но ты — легенда новой Америки. Ты работаешь так: когда ты чего-то хочешь, ты следуешь правилам, которые позволят этому чему-то произойти. Мы выяснили это после пары экспериментов с тобой. Идеальное послушание. Но оно держится, только если ты рассказываешь себе эту ложь. «Вот Стив. Я должен сделать это ради Стива». Если у тебя ее отнять — может, ты просто умрешь. Может, ты просто умрешь от этого. Но не волнуйся. Зола уже работает над решением. И я тоже. Как долго ты сможешь доверять мне? Рано или поздно тебе придется эволюционировать. Иначе мы будем и дальше использовать тебя таким способом. То есть — Стив. Стив будет разбивать тебе сердце снова и снова.  
Так что меня ты не убьешь. Но кто-то должен убить его, — он кивнул в сторону кровати. — Обоих детей, если точнее. Это сделаешь либо ты, либо я — так, словно это был ты. Но кто-то обязательно это сделает.  
  
Баки моргнул.  
  
Внутри было пусто. Стив не сказал ни слова лжи. Только правду. Потому-то он и здесь. Но зачем? Зачем убивать ребенка? И…  
  
— Пегги Картер не вдова, — прохрипел он.  
  
— Боже, — сказал Стив. — Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты не говорил с Джонсом, честное слово. Видишь ли — к следующему утру она ею станет.

 

* * *

  
Баки подумал о Стиве в той комнате с голыми бетонными стенами, где был плачущий мальчик с китайской внешностью. Стив тогда был с зеленоватыми глазами и выглядел тоньше, но пластинка была одна и та же: Баки, мы солдаты. Солдаты выполняют приказы, Баки. Это их работа.  
  
Порядок, построенный на хаосе. Защита, построенная на нападении. Свобода, построенная на страхе. То, что нужно.  
  
Затем — о Стиве в том раскаленном здании, где были люди с лицами как у коренных американцев и соломенные веера, а Стив говорил: «Такое задание, Баки», но когда Баки обернулся к нему, он выглядел очень странно. У него были тонкие губы и короткие ресницы. Он выглядел как-то неправильно.  
  
Он был в Минске, Стив. С дипломатом, привязанным к стулу.  
  
Стив, направляющий его пистолет, чтобы он убил девочку с золотистыми локонами, Стив в горящих деревнях.  
  
Он стоял прямо у Баки за спиной, когда тот на миг изумился, взрезав тело женщины. Там были эмбриональные стадии развития. Стив кому-то указал на них скучающим голосом.  
  
Стив, когда кровь из горла другой женщины забрызгала стену.  
  
Стив в джунглях, с лопатой, толкающий ее в руки плачущему мальчику: рой канаву. Стив с советскими пулями. Это был Стив? Или он? Или, может, они вместе были в Южной Америке, путешественники по миру из американского вестерна, вместе закапывали противников?  
  
Баки и его солнечный мальчишка.  
  
Куда бы он ни пошел, с ним был Стив. Но он забыл о Стиве. Он создал Стива заново, но неправильно. Как и Картер, как и Старк, он не оправдал надежд Стива. Настоящий Стив играл в игру, где единственным правилом было стараться изо всех сил. Теперь же, годы спустя, игра изменилась. Баки позволил поменять правила.  
  
Позади него кто-то вскрикнул. Баки повернулся. Это был Мандель с женой, напуганные чужаком в комнате их сына. Баки тоже испугался — просто потому, что ему было страшно. Теперь страх и замешательство не покидали его никогда. Он сделал шаг, не задумавшись.  
  
Виктор начал кричать.

 

* * *

  
— Я одного не могу понять, — послышался голос Старка и его учащенное дыхание где-то сверху над Баки. — Мальчик. Советские пули во всех, кроме мальчика. Не понимаю. Я… мое оружие…  
  
— Мы ведь это и пытались предотвратить. Чтобы такого больше не происходило, — тихо произнесла Картер. Баки едва мог расслышать ее за ужасно громким стуком вокруг себя.  
  
— Ты нашел его, — сказал Старк. — Расскажи нам… Боже правый…  
  
— Я не знаю, что произошло, — ответил Стив спокойным тоном. — Я знаю только то, что сделка уже состоялась. Вам придется отложить это на время…  
  
— Как? — откликнулся Старк. — Как, черт побери, я должен исправить такое? Сесилия Мандель-Шэрон была двоюродной сестрой моей жены…  
  
— И когда поймают шпиона, который это сделал, — сказал Стив. — Когда через два года ты покажешь ей, что это оружие Старка прикончило его в джунглях, где он пытался спрятаться, пока мы не загнали его в угол, — неужели ты думаешь, она не будет счастлива? Помяни мои слова: семьдесят первый, плюс-минус, станет великим годом для Старков, если она сможет дождаться. Но она либо знает о рисках в этой игре, либо нет.  
  
— Виолетта, — вдруг произнесла Пегги Картер.  
  
— Что? — сказал Стив.  
  
— Что насчет Виолетты? — спросила Пегги Картер. — Слава богу, она куда-то ушла с тем юношей. Если бы она вернулась к завтраку, как и должна была, она бы тоже погибла.  
  
— Что ж, она вернется в Чили, — ответил Стив.  
  
— В Чили будет кошмар, — сдавленно произнес Старк. — Мы… мы будем работать в Чили. Есть вещи, которые нам придется сделать.  
  
Повисла тишина.  
  
— Она может пожить у моего брата. У него есть дети. И у Гейба. Трое от Джорджины. Она могла бы остаться с ними, если захочет. Джорджина не будет возражать. Если Мария согласится, — сказала Пегги Картер.  
  
И вот так, сидя над ним в поезде, не подотчетные никому, они разобрались с последствиями.

 

* * *

  
— Зачем? — произнес Баки, когда Старк и Картер ушли, когда Стив поднял планки пола, ослабил его кляп и принялся что-то делать с его рукой.  
  
— Это я хочу тебя спросить, — укоризненно ответил Стив. — Я сказал тебе убрать детей. А не устраивать кровавую баню. О, в смысле — зачем убивать детей?  
  
— Мандель мог сделать то, что ты хотел, — яростно сказал Баки. — Он бы подтасовал выборы. Никаких коммунистов в Чили.  
  
— А кто говорит, что я хочу именно этого? — удивился Стив. — Не будет коммунистов в Чили — не будет Старка, Картер и шпионов, которые решат разобраться с Чили. Во всяком случае, не в той степени, как нам нужно. Вы с ними одинаково предсказуемые. Им кажется, что они не хотят делать неправильный выбор. Но они его сделают. Нам даже не надо их подталкивать. Они сами берут на себя почти всю нашу работу.  
  
В дверь купе постучали. Стив выругался. Он снова затянул кляп на Баки и вернул планки на место. Но на этот раз не так плотно. Баки мог видеть происходящее через щель между ними. Стив с раздраженным видом открыл дверь, и за пределами видимости кто-то начал очень быстро говорить. Стив сказал:  
  
— Мне плевать на приказы сверху. Кто решил, что может навязывать нам кучу детей в такое время?  
  
Снова быстрая речь. Стив изогнул бровь. Он явно задумался. Какое-то шарканье. Стив высунул голову из купе. Показавшись обратно, он уже улыбался. Улыбка, блестящие волосы, безупречность во всем — он выглядел хорошим, безусловно хорошим, великолепным.  
  
— Так, значит, вы сын полковника, — сказал он, отступая на шаг. — Тот самый, кто спас Ви Мандель. Не уверен, понимаете ли вы, насколько невероятную вещь вы совершили, молодой человек. — А затем в дверь прошел Джуниор.  
  
«Джуниор, нет, — произнес Баки про себя. — Нет. Не доверяй ему. Джуниор, не доверяй».  
  
— Это я, — подтвердил Джуниор. Затем туманно добавил: — Ну, не знаю. Я видел, что какой-то парень крутился возле нее с братом. Ну, такой, очень подозрительный.  
  
Больше он ничего не сказал. Как будто ничего больше и не знал. Это был талант Джуниора. Держать карты при себе. Хорошо. Хорошо. Он может выжить.  
  
Стив широко ему улыбнулся. Как будто присматривался к новому козлу отпущения. Он пригласил Джуниора зайти. Джуниор прошел прямо над Баки. Сел. Топ-топ, прозвучали его ботинки. Стив подошел и встал на планки, так что Баки уже ничего не мог увидеть.  
  
— Так, дай вспомнить, — сказал Стив. — Где вы жили, когда мы познакомились? Когда я познакомился с Ником Фьюри? Ох, господи… — он скорчил гримасу, стиснув зубы. — Вы были в…  
  
— Чикаго, — ответил Джуниор.  
  
Стив щелкнул пальцами.  
  
— Точно, — сказал он так, словно теперь Джуниор был у него в руках. — «Уайт Сокс», да?  
  
— Да, — подхватил игру Джуниор. — Но сейчас я еду в Филли.  
  
— До самого конца, — весело сказал Стив. Он постучал своими итальянскими кожаными туфлями прямо над головой Баки. — Нашей группе повезло, мы сходим в Нью-Йорке. Так далеко не поедем. Вместе мы так далеко не поедем.

 

* * *

  
К тому времени, когда поезд достиг Нью-Йорка, транквилизаторы в руке Баки почти полностью погрузили его в наркоз. Он находился в контейнере, и его сознание просто отмечало ощущения, ничего не анализируя; в просвете показался Стив, он подписывал бумаги на доставку контейнера в лабораторию Золы, используя имя, которым пользовался все это время, поддельное имя.  
  
Нет. Настоящее имя.  
  
Баки подумал о Стиве. О том, что может умереть, если у него не будет Стива; о том, как он всюду брал Стива с собой. Ничего более жестокого он сделать не мог. Он уничтожил его. Он уничтожил его. Ему казалось, самым ужасным было то, что Стив мертв, но нет. Хуже всего было то, что Стив исказился — исказился так же, как и вся страна, как она, возможно, и всегда была немного искажена.  
  
Он должен забыть Стива.  
  
Может, он умрет от этого. Он надеялся, что умрет. Потому что, вероятно, именно этого от него хотели Зола и новый Стив; вероятно, он станет им еще полезнее, если у него не будет Стива. Но он больше не хотел помнить. Как он мог оставить Стива с собой после всего, что натворил? Как он мог поступить так со Стивом? Если бы Стив оказался здесь, Баки не смог бы посмотреть ему в лицо; он надеялся, что когда снова встретит Стива, тот просто не узнает его. Он надеялся, что Стив отведет взгляд. Потому что так ему не придется узнать о новом Баки, об искаженном Баки, угрозе.  
  
— Здесь и здесь? — спросил Стив курьера. И написал: «6 октября, 1969. Александр Пирс».

 

* * *

 

Он должен забыть Стива. Не потому, что Стив не достоин памяти. А потому, что Баки не достоин помнить его. Больше нет.

 

* * *

  
Вернувшись в Южную Каролину, Босоногий Джо Джексон открыл винный магазин. Однажды туда вошел его старый товарищ по команде. Босоногий Джо не подавал вида, что узнал его.  
  
— Ты же знаешь меня, Джо? — сказал тот.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Джо. — Но я не был уверен, что ты хочешь знать меня. Почти никто не хочет.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1Несуществующий акроним наподобие SNAFU и FUBAR: Fujiyama — Fuck You Jack, I'm Alright. В прямом значении это «отвали, приятель, у меня все хорошо», но на практике эта фраза используется как синоним равнодушия к чужой беде. [назад]
> 
> 2Creedence Clearwater Revival — [Fortunate Son](https://youtu.be/40JmEj0_aVM) [назад]
> 
> 3Управление общественных работ (Works Progress Administration) — федеральное агентство, занимавшееся трудоустройством безработных во время Великой депрессии. [назад]
> 
> 4«Буч Кэссиди и Сандэнс Кид», главные роли исполнили Пол Ньюман и Роберт Рэдфорд. [назад]
> 
> 5Так называли четверку игроков команды «Ньюарк Иглз» (Негритянская лига); Уилли Уэллс был одним из них. [назад]
> 
> 6Бедный район в Бруклине, известный очень высоким уровнем преступности. [назад]
> 
> 7Классический текст феминизма, автор Бетти Фридан. [назад]


End file.
